


驯狼记

by Alas



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Only mentioned or implied, Underage misdeeds, reforme school
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 另一个教养院时期的青春爱情故事。Anthony从少管所来到教养院之后的必经之路。





	1. Chapter 1

新来了一个大麻烦。Carl想。

在布鲁克林男孩之家，他刚混出点样子，纽约市政府却决定削减预算。几个少管所被撤销了，几个快要成年的男孩要被安置到他这里。、

这不是我的地盘，只是纽约里边一个特别小的点，纽约又是世界上一个特别小的点。Carl这么提醒自己，免得被铁丝网里这些小小不然的事情耗去太多心思。

也免得被吓着。

Carl当然不会承认，哪怕对Bruce也不。可是将要和三个非法入室、两个持刀抢劫、一个猥亵犯外加一个杀人犯一起待到成年，真让仅仅暴力伤人、不服管教的好少年心神不宁。

Weiner总教官在运动场上吹哨子，命令他们列队欢迎新学员。他还要命地扯着嗓子，大声介绍每一个新人。

新人还穿着少管所的砖红色制服，不自觉地挤在一起。被Weiner点到名字的，都像被冷水泼了似的一激灵，缩起肩膀。除了一个。

不必Weiner费心介绍，每个人都知道他就是杀了人的那个。他右眼角有道伤，一直划到嘴角，颜色还泛红。他神情里有些别人没有的东西。他好像不打算笑，也不打算认识对面的老学员。

他叫AnthonyMarconi。

在稀稀拉拉的掌声里，少管所来的男孩每人领到两套“便装”，按姓氏顺序被各队主官教官排进队伍里。主官教官还对他们介绍前后的人名，以及该如何称呼自己。

其实只是个仪式。纽约市早在一年多以前就决定把他们送来，铺位一早就编了号，其他必须品也随即放在铺位上，用胶带封得死死的。Carl的A队还算老实，不过C队已经开始瓜分里边的新铅笔和写字本。

Anthony被分进A队，排在Bruce前边。Bruce的眼睛瞪得老大，其他人不敢扭头，便使劲转眼睛偷瞄。Anthony仍是满脸无动于衷，两手捧着他的衣服，按照教官的口令立正或转身。

运气不错，最厉害的在我这儿。Carl想。

 

为了让新学员熟悉环境，晚饭前的自由活动时间额外加了十分钟，让他们换衣服、铺床。小团体立刻融化成七个初来乍到的男孩。其他人——尤其是脸长得想白老鼠的那个——一定都挨了教训，但是A队的宿舍出奇安静。

Anthony直接换了衣服，不管宿舍里还有另外十五个人盯着看。所有暗示的咳嗽和口哨他都跟没听见似的，反弄得起哄的人不好意思了。

Carl看着他细致地扣好纽扣，拉平衣襟，手指动作慢得像拍电影。他到底还是紧张，Carl想，他怕扣错扣子，也怕手头没事情可做。Carl朝Bruce使了个眼色，后者微微点头。于是Carl朝Anthony走过去，Bruce等在一边，攥紧口袋里的钉子。

“你好？”Carl说。余下十四道视线立刻转到他身上。

“嗯。”Anthony哼了一声，快速扫了Carl一眼。

Carl强忍着扭动肩膀的冲动，他觉得像被梳子篦了一遍。

“呃，我是Carl，Carl Elias。对这儿还算熟。”

“嗯。”Anthony又哼了一声，重新摆弄起他的新行李。扯开被单和毯子，铺在空床板上。

真的？Carl想。他踏前一步，想碰碰Anthony的肩。他感觉到对方的肩背即刻绷紧，但Anthony没有回头看他，继续铺床。

“我们可以交个朋友。”Carl说，他从眼角看见Bruce也踏前一步。他在背后冲Bruce摆手。

“我不交朋友。不喜欢这回事。”Anthony说。

“哥们儿，你可没得选。”Bruce说。

Anthony挑起眉毛，斜了他一眼。这一眼就足够让Bruce脸色铁青。

“我看你们也没得可选。”Anthony说，他直起腰，正对着Carl和Bruce，展开胳膊，“打架？还是别的零碎花招？”

Carl挑起眉毛，他能感觉到钉在自己背上的视线，甚至还有那些人好奇的、幸灾乐祸的窃笑。这可不是好现象。Carl想。他示意Anthony不必紧张：“只是打个招呼，哥们儿。要是你改主意了，告诉我。”

窗外突然响起哨声，Anthony的眼神一凛，Carl只是耸耸肩：“列队吃晚饭。这儿什么事都吹哨子。”

Anthony皱起眉头，似乎为刚才一瞬间的慌张后悔。A队当天的值日生喊口令，排起队伍。Anthony显然忘了自己该站在哪儿，Bruce提示地清清嗓子，给他让出位置。

“排错位置就没饭吃了。”Bruce说，很是不耐烦的口气。Anthony瞪了他一眼。

 

友好的气氛飞速消散。各队主官教官像平时一样，防贼似的点名、盯着他们落座。值日生从油腻腻的塑料盒子里掏出不锈钢餐盘和水杯，摆在长条桌上。

Bruce四下看看，已经认不出哪个是新来的了。值日生正把塑料刀叉放在每个人手边，Anthony看见餐刀，就想伸手去抓。Bruce立刻在桌下踢了他一脚。

Anthony怀疑地看看他，把手缩回来。

“等吹哨才能动手。”Bruce说，嘴唇几乎没动。然而主管教官已经发现了，大步过来，用警棍狠狠捅他肩胛骨。

“安静！”

“是，长官！”

Bruce坐正，等教官走远了，才对Anthony快速地做了个鬼脸。

“我原来的地方只给个大勺子。”Anthony说。Bruce猜想这大概算感谢，或者道歉。

见鬼，他的话太少了。Bruce想。

值日生落座之后，食堂的看守往每个餐盘里扔一块硬面包、一块煎得死硬的肉和两个西蓝花，往杯子里倒一勺菜汤。

哨声一响，好像个爆竹炸了似的，餐厅充满杯碟刀叉的碰撞声。食物飞快地消失了。Bruce又没出息地饿得要命，他偷看Anthony一眼，看见他也一样。他还更吓人呢，死盯着自己的餐盘，几乎没怎么用刀就把肉排撕碎了。

不到五分钟，一百多人咀嚼、吞咽的可怕声音终于缓和下来。值日生把餐具随意扔回刚才的塑料盒子里，根本不必费心考虑剩菜。

即使半饱的胃也让男孩们愉快许多。Anthony跟着队伍从饭厅里出来，站在运动场上。他觉得自己也许能应付得了教养院，就像原来应付得了少管所一样。

然而所有路灯突然全部打开，运动场被照得透亮。教学楼也亮起了灯。Anthony全身绷紧，微微弓着背，不管动手还是挨揍都准备好了。

其他男孩并没有紧张，或者害怕。他们只是带着厌倦的神色站在队伍里。Anthony悄悄瞄了Carl一眼，他也一样。

那么确实没什么可担心的。Anthony想。

 

Anthony从教官手里分到一块抹布，莫名其妙地站在当场。其他人已经自动分成四个人一组，拿着扫帚、簸箕、刷子一类的，鬼知道要去做什么。天已经黑透了，金星升到天顶上了。新来的和Anthony一样莫名其妙，有些人还挂了彩，万分戒备地瞪着眼睛。

还是Carl，Carl把Anthony拉进自己的组。组里还有Bruce，另一个男孩叫Fisher，他们有水桶和刷子。

“打扫校园。”Carl说，“我们是A队的A组，今天轮到和其他队里A组一起扫浴室。”

“晚饭后都来这么一回，Weiner生怕给咱们吃下去的东西收不回本钱。”Bruce说。

Fisher没有说话，怯怯地笑了笑。

我知道怎么回事了。Anthony想。他盯着Carl，等接下来的必经环节。可Carl还是那么友好到天真地看着他，等他跟上来。

Anthony跟着其他“A组的”往浴室走去，他渐渐放松下来，为刚才的紧张又羞愧又恼火。幸好没人看出来，Anthony想。但他又不敢十分确定，因为——Carl可不简单，他得小心应付。

踏进浴室，Anthony完全惊呆了。瓷砖干净得圣光笼罩，每天一次大力洗刷肯定让室内空间大了一到两立方英寸。窗子都开着，但仍残留着水和肥皂的气味。

Anthony深深吸进水汽：“什么时候能洗澡？”他这样问，完全没发觉自己有多迫切。不该让人看到自己的期待，这等于给别人筹码。

“每天。干完活之后。每个人冲五分钟，因为只有十六个水龙头，而这儿有四个队。”

“嘿，你们几个！”值夜教官骂了些难听的话。男孩们不像怕主官那样怕他，还和他对骂。两边都开心得要命。

 

Anthony学另外三个组的样儿，看自己能干什么活。不一会儿，他不满地意识到，自己和另外两个人都按着Carl的安排，各有分工。而且这安排见鬼地高效。

Carl让他拎着水桶接水，然后提回来，冲洗别人刷过的地方。很费劲，不过Anthony确实是四个人里最结实的。再说刷瓷砖和水龙头也不见得多轻快。很难把这说成排挤，或者教训。

不简单。Anthony想。他走了神，拎着桶转身，一头撞上另一组的男孩。更瘦小的那个整个人摔在地上，空水桶滚出老远。

糟了，那是Joe组里的。Carl想。

小白鼠。Anthony看着挣巴起来去捡水桶的男孩，想起这是一起从少管所里过来的。小白鼠鼻尖上总挂着清鼻涕，被衣袖蹭得红肿破皮。

还以为他给送到别处去了。Anthony想，厌恶地瞪着小白鼠，直到他带着水桶躲回自己的组里。然后Anthony看到一个强壮的深色皮肤男孩拍了拍小白鼠的肩，朝自己走过来。

Joe看到了。见鬼，他要过去了。Carl想。

“AnthonyMarconi，对吧？”Joe说。Anthony微微歪了歪头。比我高一英寸半，或者两英寸。照肚子上打。他想。

Joe竖起食指，差一点就戳上Anthony鼻尖：“这儿和你原来待的罪犯窝不一样！这是我队里的人，别觉得你还能欺凌弱小。”

Anthony挑起一边眉毛。他看向Joe，一点也没被鼻子前边的手指头分心：“唔，所以你这儿也一样分帮派么。”

Joe的深色皮肤立刻气得通红：“你觉得自己比别人强，因为你杀过人？”

Anthony只是歪着头看他。

“行了，Milson。”Carl说。Joe听到他的声音，加倍挺起胸膛。Bruce拽着Fisher走过来，冷冷盯住Joe的伙计们。

“值夜教官还在外边。虽然他是个傻瓜，但是也给咱们记操行评定。”Carl说。

好像经他这么一说，浴室变大了，和外边的教官、和办公楼都联系起来。有些代价这么一想，就显得太高昂。

Joe泄气了，放下指着Anthony的手。

“记着，Marconi。我不喜欢有些人自以为比别人强，尤其是那些没什么可炫耀的人。我，”他拍拍胸脯，“Joe Milson。别想着给我起外号，叫我Milson。”

“记住了，Joe。”Anthony说，“也很高兴认识你。”

大概是回音效果，一片惊讶的沉默听上去响得刺耳。

Joe的两只眼睛加倍地大，拳头攥出响声。Carl立刻站到Anthony身边，只靠后半步。

Anthony却一点示威的意思都没有，他还伸出手，等着Joe来握。

Joe的腮帮子抖了抖，最后狠狠瞪了Carl一眼，打开Anthony的手。

“找到靠山了，是吧？动作还挺快。”

仿佛浴室这个水泥壳子长出一口气似的，紧绷的气氛松弛了。男孩们一个两个回去忙自己的事。

妈的，真刺激。Bruce想。他也松了一口气。

Anthony转向Carl，“我应付得来。”他说，简直像赌气了。

“一秒钟都不敢怀疑。”Carl说。

 

按规定，扫院子的组第一个洗。不过终于轮到A组时，还剩很多热水。Anthony叹了口气，让水打在他背上。水流很猛，也很烫。他用力搓洗自己，想把污垢和过去一起冲掉。

真的，好多了。所以肯定有天大的麻烦等着。Anthony想。我应付得来。

熄灯前有半小时的空挡，可以在宿舍里自由活动，跟值夜教官请假去厕所，撒“今天最后一泡尿”。然后宿舍门会被反锁，第二天早操时才打开。

好奇的眼神再次从四面八方向Anthony投过去。管他的。Anthony想，爬到自己床上，仰面躺着，一只胳膊盖在脸上挡着灯光。自从离家以来，Anthony头一回觉得清爽。他命令自己抓紧时间睡着，明天还有明天的麻烦呢。

朦胧中Anthony听见脚步声，他猛地睁开眼睛，从床上弹起来。他连拳头都要举起来了。结果是Carl，Carl站在双层床边上，有点做作地摆出一副吃惊相。

“冷静点，哥们儿。我没想怎么样，不过我睡你上铺。”

Anthony愣了一愣。Carl咬着下唇，忍住不笑的模样。

门外又是一声哨响，值夜教官大喊：“熄灯！”寝室灯应声而灭，肯定是连电闸都拉了。他们俩在黑暗里面面相觑，Anthony听见几声压抑的嗤笑。

Carl耸耸肩，抱着胳膊：“所以？”

Anthony别扭地哼了一声，躺回床上，故意扭过脸。他听见Carl轻快地踩着梯子爬上去。

Carl Elias，那个有主意的。Bruce Moran，拿不准他在打算什么。记住他们。Anthony想。

这是疲惫的一天里，Anthony最后一个念头。之后，他便沉入无梦的睡眠。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“咱们还接着讨好他？我觉得他会当众让你难看，然后自己当Boss。你等着瞧吧。”Bruce说。  
“我有计划。”Carl嘶声说。  
“起立！”值日生大喊。Bruce只得闭嘴，和大家一起站起来，大声说：“日安，长官！”  
跟他们一起上数学课的B队故意扯着嗓子喊，比声音响亮。Bruce烦得想叹气。他看看前座的Carl，却发现Carl在看Anthony。  
这些天他总这么看，Bruce想。难道还真的一直哄着Scarface？  
上课的时候，Carl还在盯着Anthony。Bruce没看出什么名堂。Anthony坐在他们俩斜前方，听课很认真。但Bruce不相信他的成绩能比得过自己。Anthony支着下巴，皱着眉头，翻书翻得很小心。他不咬铅笔头。  
“Elias起立。”数学老师的声音吓得两个人当即坐直身子。Carl慌忙站起来，大腿在桌沿重重磕了一下。  
“回答问题。”数学老师眯起眼睛，故意不重复一遍。  
Carl在心里转转眼睛，挺直后背，按规定大声回答：“我不知道，长官！”  
“出列。”数学老师得意地摇摇头，向教室后墙示意。  
Carl大声回答：“是！”  
离下课还有三十五分钟，他有得站呢。教室前面挂的创始人夫妇在铜版照片里瞪他。一个说“纪律，诚实，基督”，他夫人说“清洁仅次于圣洁”。  
Carl刻意忽略B队看好戏的眼神。活见鬼，他们还真把“纪律”当回事。Bruce不断扔给他“你自找”的表情，Carl现在也不大想看见他。  
于是他只能掉头看向窗外，从这儿刚好能看到围墙缺口。  
教养院的围墙有足足八英尺。水泥里边还插了铁杆，用来支撑带刺的铁丝网。Carl能看到的地方缺了一块，水泥风化了，露出底下的红砖。铁丝网也歪到一边。刚来这个教室上课那会儿，Carl会盯着缺口走神，盼着自己跳出去。  
但是Carl敢说自从缺口出现，没有一个人真的从那里出去。Carl试过。就一次。连Bruce都不知道。他攀着水泥，看到外边、看到自由的一瞬间，也看到了现实：他没有地方去，也想不出到什么地方去。  
教养院接受访客，任何时候、任何学员都能接受家人探望。但只有几个什么本事都没有的油渣偶尔有访客，哥哥或姐姐，偶尔是祖母。他们往往哀求家人给自己钞票，小面额的。探望结束后，这些钞票立刻送到别人手里。Carl这样的人。  
这是教养院的规矩。从Carl进来之前就有。劳役换保护，写作业、做清洁之类的。Carl听说有些Boss还要求别的，更特别的事。所以要么有厚脸皮，要么有钱。Carl当年什么都没有，所以他只好没命地揍每一个伸手过来的人，结果断了三次肋骨。Bruce也一样，他们“结盟”之后，事情简单了点。最早那批Boss年满十八岁、被送走之后，就更简单了。  
现在却又复杂起来。Carl猜不透Anthony想怎么样。  
Anthony同样一无所有，他甚至连找个盟友的意识都没有。Carl怕他会死。真的，死在教养院里边。

下课铃响，Carl才坐回自己的位置。其他男孩把难得的自由时间花在打闹上，或者去厕所，去走廊上吹吹风。Carl只想在桌上趴一会儿。  
Bruce踢他椅子：“我早告诉过你。”  
Carl重重向后靠，撞得Bruce的桌子和笔盒哐地一声。Bruce骂了一句，但Carl让他安静。  
“看。”他说。  
Bark，另一队里的老大，带着他的哥们儿朝Anthony走过去。他们故意走得神气活现，尽管他们有四个人，Anthony只有一个。Bark的视线快速从Carl和Bruce身上掠过，Carl还半转着身，好像正忙着聊天似的。  
“……你不说点什么？”Bruce说，犹豫地碰碰Carl。  
“刚才谁说要整他来着？”Carl简直想拍桌子，但他还得装出无所谓的样子呢。  
“那不一样——他是我们这边的！”  
“还不是。”Carl说。  
Anthony仍旧小心翼翼地收拾课本和笔记本，一页都不愿意弄折。  
炫耀半天之后，Bark终于晃到了Anthony桌边，懒洋洋地靠坐在他桌上。另外三个男生堵住两边走道。Anthony好像每看见似的，把书包装好，又去拿笔盒。  
Bark一巴掌拍向他的手，Anthony躲得及时，他只拍到了马口铁笔盒。也许挺疼的，但Bark踏踏实实按住笔盒，笑嘻嘻地看着Anthony。  
“手拿开。”Anthony说。  
另外四个一起挑高眉毛、瞪大眼睛：“哎哟哟，他会说话！”  
Anthony的手平静地放在桌面上，他的眼睛也那么平静地对上Bark的视线。  
Bark的坏笑咧得更大，他掂起笔盒，饶有兴致地晃着。  
Anthony还是那么平静地看着他。  
什么亮晶晶的东西一闪，Bruce低声抽了口气——Bark手腕一扬，笔盒飞了出去。  
其余人晃神之间，Anthony已经扑到Bark身上，没命地砸他的脸和肚子。Bark给打慌了，都反应不过来喊叫。他挡不开Anthony又快又狠的拳头，手脚乱打乱踢，桌椅板凳翻了一地。坐在附近的男孩惊慌失措，抱着自己的东西赶快跑开。  
等Bark的哥们儿终于冲过去，他已经不知挨了多少下，鼻子和嘴全是血。Anthony的指关节上也血糊糊一片，但他什么都不在乎，除了往Bark身上楔更多拳头以外。那三个人大声咒骂，慌乱多于愤怒。他们踢Anthony的背，但是没一个敢去把他拉开。  
Bark嚎叫起来，他扭着身子，扯住Anthony的夹克，把他往桌角上撞。Anthony生生扛了一下，从地上的杂物里随便抓了一支铅笔，照着Bark的脸——  
他的手腕被抓住，整个人被掀起来。教官熟练地在他肚子上砸了一棍，另一个砸他的大腿和肩膀。刚才还混乱一片的教室登时安静下来，只有Bark被血呛住的咳嗽。Anthony一点声音都没有，他抱着肩膀，躺在教官靴子旁边。要不是他在发抖，Carl会以为他现在已经死了。  
主管教官气得脸都黑了，他让值星教官带Bark和Anthony去医务室，自己指挥余下的人摆好桌椅。  
男孩们还没从刚才的打斗里缓过神来。主管教官的脚步声比平时还响还重，他不时用警棍捅在某个人肋上，如果他觉得那人太磨蹭的话。  
Carl完全没想到，这么压抑的气氛里，还有人凑过来跟他聊天。而且那人还是Gunther，一个油渣。  
说真的，Carl几乎不会和Gunther有交集，除了收保护费的时候。Gunther很烦人，总吹嘘他认识多么厉害的黑帮中人，其实他是偷卖外祖母的古董才进来的。按Bruce的估价，他还卖亏了。  
“教官盯着呢。”Carl说，很是不乐意。  
“我说——Scarface，他还以为自己挺厉害。”上赶着贴近Carl，Carl不得不退开一点。  
“可能吧。”Carl说。  
“在教室里就动手，总得有人教他点规矩……”Gunther的声音没底气了，他瞄了Carl一眼。Gunther在期待什么，Carl也闹不明白。难道他还盼着我当即冲到医务室，把Anthony再打一顿不成？  
“你们俩，别闲聊！”教官冲他们吼。Gunther缩起脖子，还吐了下舌头。Carl烦得要命，可是Gunther很识相地滚开了，都没等他开口。  
下节课是美国史，老师已经来了，可教室里还是一团糟。老师在评分为“极差”的中学里已经待了二十年，他只是无可奈何地摇摇头，站在门口和教官没话找话说。  
Carl好奇这一场混乱的影响要持续多久。

直到熄灯时间Anthony也没有回来，空铺位格外扎眼——明明之前已经空了几个月，大家早就习惯了。主管教官难得打断睡前的自由活动时间，读了Anthony的处分通告，大过一次加禁闭一次。  
然后主管教官就走了，把一屋子好奇得要命的男孩反锁在里边。  
灯光熄灭之后，压低了嗓门的嘶嘶声登时响起来。每个人都在说Anthony，或者Scarface。大伙儿在猜他究竟杀了谁。  
Carl捂着耳朵，非要在越来越离谱的猜测里睡着。他分辨出Fisher的声音，还有Gunther，还有其他油渣。  
如果这还不算讨厌，还有人站在床边，想把他摇醒。Carl不耐烦地瞪他，继而想起屋里太黑了，他什么都看不见。何况Bruce一点也不怕他。  
Bruce站在他床边，这本身就不寻常。如果巡视的值夜教官心血来潮，开门看一眼，他也得立刻被扔进禁闭室。  
“你想换个铺位？我猜Anthony不尿床，你大可以直接躺上去。”Carl说。  
“我们得做点什么。”Bruce说，“我知道Scarface已经够受了，但是今天下手的是Bark。而且还没赢。”  
他严肃得让Carl觉得滑稽，好像两个男孩打一架是什么天大的事。  
“——我也知道你不在乎。别提你的广大世界和遥远未来，咱们得把剩下这一年半对付过去，哥们儿。现在这些人，只有Bark亲眼见过你有多狠。Joe也是，但他反正谁都不服——”  
“还有你。”Carl说。  
“别打岔行吗？”Bruce气节，险些提高嗓门，“你从来没吓人过，新来的油渣可不怎么服你。可Scarface——”  
“他叫Anthony，Anthony Marconi。随便挑一个部分称呼他。行行好别用那么蠢的绰号。”Carl说。寝室里的闲聊声低了下去，Carl知道他们都试图听见，一两个字也行。  
“我会对付的。”Carl说，就像平时说话那样，用平常的音量。  
这堪称离经叛道，在其他男孩里引发一连串兴奋的窸窸窣窣声。不过闲聊好歹给压住了。Carl舒了口气，闭上眼睛。  
他知道该怎么做，以前那些Boss就是这样做的。很简单，而且有效。除了Carl觉得心里直犯恶心，他不喜欢这样。  
但这样很简单，而且有效。

第二天早晨，窗户上结了一层冰花，张开嘴就能哈出白汽。谁也不想把脚放在凉地上，但教官准时赶他们去洗漱、跑操。  
跑到第二圈的时候，Anthony被扔回操场上。跑过他身边的男孩都斜着眼睛打量他——算计，还有好奇。离群之后乍一归队，仿佛被涂了另外一种颜色，另外一种味道。原本同一巢穴的小兽本能地排斥他。  
Anthony在外圈慢悠悠地跑，一开始Carl还以为他故意要特立独行，后来意识到他只是忘了自己该排在哪里。  
Anthony几次试着归队，都找错了位置。其他男孩看他要过来，立刻加紧跑几步，不给他空隙。  
Anthony又跑了大半圈，一整夜禁闭的后果开始显现，他的步子变得拖拖拉拉。他几次绊在跑道上，最后一下险些摔倒。Carl看见Anthony勉强站稳，两手支在膝盖上，大口喘气。他狠狠咳了几声，用袖子擦擦嘴，跟自己赌气似的重又大步跑起来。  
等他又一次经过主管教官面前，肩上挨了一棍。  
“赶快归队！”他吼了一声，在操场另一头的Carl都听见了。传言是对的，学员操行不良，要扣主管教官奖金。  
Carl从他旁边跑过，犹豫了一下，差点被后边的人撞上。他没有停下来给Anthony让位置，他别过脸，继续跑。不知来处的愧疚让他肌肉发紧，好像忘了怎么跑步。  
然而Carl很快听到队伍里一声不满的抗议，他惊讶地回头，发现Anthony已经排回队伍里。Bruce硬挤开跟着自己的人，给他让了个位置。  
真是好心。反正你又不像我这样，只能当坏人。Carl哼了一声。他拿定主意就不会反悔。  
但现在他确实感觉心里舒服多了。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Bark在医务室住了三天。众人期待的A队内斗没有发生，Carl花更多的时间准备今年的期末考，Bruce继续他的生意，Anthony沉默地学着布鲁克林男孩之家的生活。

Anthony的笔盒摔坏了，铅笔丢了大半，剩下的也给踩断了。不到月初没法领新文具，他这些天都用个铅笔头写作业，写得纸面脏兮兮的，挨了不少骂。他十六岁多，手指骨架已经有男人的样子，捏着那么个小玩意。没人敢笑话他——Bark洒在地上的鼻血还没擦干净呢。

 

Anthony照常仰面躺在床上，一只胳膊挡着灯光。这回他借手臂挡着，专注地偷听其他人说话。没人主动招惹他的副作用是没人主动和他说话，Anthony也不太想自找麻烦。因此他听不懂绝大多数暗语和笑话，只能隐隐感觉到大伙儿都挺高兴，大概有件好事要发生。

但在这之下有些狡猾而危险的东西。

他上次有这种感觉，是少管所里的“头儿”想把一根生锈的长钉捅进他背上……

Anthony悚然睁开眼睛，只看见Carl从上铺探出头，而且还被他吓了一跳。

“我知道了，以后不能在你准备睡着的时候靠近。”Carl说。

Anthony咕哝了一声，觉得耳尖发热。

Carl好像还要说什么，然而只是歪了歪头。Anthony看见他柔软的卷发在额前晃了一下。医务室的护士很快要抓他去理发了。Anthony想。他决定不继续搭理这个非要做他朋友的家伙，他闭上眼睛，等着教官吹哨熄灯。

 

第二天，Anthony失望地发现一切如常。天刚蒙蒙亮，他们就被赶出来跑操。早餐也还是煎过头的鸡蛋和一小片培根。

不过，晨间例会之后，他们还站在操场上。

两辆破旧的带蓬卡车开进操场，喷着废气，停在队伍旁边。各队主管教官大声喊口令，让学员列队上车。其实往车厢里爬的时候就开始肘推肩撞，抢最里边、最暖和的位置。Anthony被推到紧靠着后挡板的角落，但他一点都不介意——如果挺直脊背，他就能从后挡板上看到外边。

纵使现在还只能看见教养院的运动场，期待还是在他心里渐渐升高。

车身一震，Anthony感觉到同车厢的男孩们躁动不安，他也尽可能拔直了背，向外边看。他看见宿舍楼和水泥运动场开始后退，铸铁大门出现在视野里，然后又缩小。街道转向，他看见马路，通向荒地、阴天、湿漉漉的云层。这些也在后退，又是一个转弯，这回出现了颜色。

Anthony看见了商户、电影院、公交站台……他出来了。

教官踢了Anthony一脚，然后由着他伸长脖子向外看。教官自己点了根烟，看上去心情不错。有人嬉皮笑脸地跟他要烟抽，教官也没有生气。Anthony认出几个总粘着Carl的人。

油渣，难怪这么称呼他们。Anthony想。

 

汽车摇摇晃晃地停在一个公园里。看来刚开过露天摇滚音乐会。灰扑扑的草地上扔着编织手环、纸杯、碎酒瓶、带LOGO的帽子。灌木丛里有避孕套，可能还有针头。教官把男孩们赶下车列队，厉声喝止稀稀拉拉的抱怨。队伍磨磨蹭蹭，到社区志愿者手里领垃圾桶和长柄夹子。

社区警察也来了，对讲机、喷雾什么的全挂在大肚子上。有些看着很老，有些很小，相同的是全都又困倦又无聊。

Anthony还以为警察和教官会全程盯着看，结果等他们领完工具，成年人们都躲到志愿者的面包车那边闲聊。那边有点心和咖啡，还有女社工。

Fisher直吸鼻子，为了咖啡和甜甜圈的味道流口水。Anthony嫌恶地扭过头，不想让自己也露出一副惨相。男孩们都无精打采地捡垃圾，偶尔朝吃的看一看。Anthony叹了口气，也学他们的样子。毕竟，又没别的事情好做。

快到午餐时间，太阳总算从云层里露出来一点。风没有早上那么大了。Anthony出了层薄汗，他已经倒空两桶，正觉得饿了。

一件软绵绵的东西甩过来，Anthony本能地伸手一抓。他还以为是撕破的帽子，听见背后的笑声才看了一眼——是个胸罩，有队成员的马克笔签名。

Anthony狠狠甩开那东西，可只是让它丧气地掉在地上。

“嘿，哥们儿，别乱扔东西。”有人朝他喊。

“大伙儿可都在做清洁呢。”

 

听见有一群人笑开了，Carl就知道不好。他踮着脚，想看一看到底怎么回事，可是树篱挡住了他的视线。Carl真希望那群撩闲的混球里没有自己的“被保护人”，但紧接着就辨认出Gunther的声音。

妈的。他想。

如果Carl有他自己以为的那么理智，他该庆幸有这么好的机会。教官和警察们已经开饭了，甚至还在两道灌木树篱之外。

Carl给Bruce一个眼神，他们放下工具，朝Anthony走过去。Carl把右手伸进口袋，握得紧紧的。

Anthony把垃圾桶放下，看向那群油渣。不光有他自己队里的，还有些不熟悉的脸。Carl几乎不和Bark或者Joe来往，不过油渣们显然不在乎。他们一块儿闹得还挺开心，尖着嗓子嘘他，还牛屁股。

不值得。Anthony想。他很清楚会发生什么：自己冲过去，这群蠢货一哄而散，把跑得最慢的扔给他打——也是揍起来最没劲的一个，挨一拳就哭。

于是Anthony忽略掉他们，用夹子把胸罩捡起来扔掉。油渣们站的地方是舞台区，歌迷把什么乱七八糟的都扔上去。他们得意忘形了，越闹越欢。Joe斜了他们一眼，走开了。他是唯一一个有点表示的人。

原来他们看得见么，Anthony想。我还以为是他妈的幻觉。

他把夹子插在土堆里，掸掉手上的灰。笑闹声畏缩了一瞬间，很快又虚张起声势。Anthony不紧不慢的样子让他们摸不着头脑。

“冷静点，哥们儿。”Gunther大概以为自己是A队的，该有点优待。只有他站着没动，等Anthony走到面前。“讲道理，不是我，好吗？你又没看见是我。”

“我看上去很讲道理？”Anthony说，还笑了一下。

Bark直起腰，朝这边转过身来。不过Anthony敢说他不会过来。果然，Bark垂下视线，继续忙自己的。

Gunther还想说什么，Anthony在他嘴上抽了一巴掌。

这一下把他打得歪向一边，耳朵里嗡嗡响。Anthony又补了一脚，Gunther退出去几大步，栽在地上，两手搓在砂石地里。Anthony看也不看他，朝剩下那几个油渣摊开手。他们趁这一会儿，早跑散了。Anthony没去抓他们，反正想留的口信已经留下，到处跑着抓人看上去很傻。

再说，他还有更麻烦的事呢。

Carl和Bruce果然来了。Carl弯下腰说了点什么。Gunther给他看自己的手。Anthony希望他手上蹭掉一层皮，最好还有一层肉。

Carl拍拍Gunther的肩，显然是让他闪开。然后，他朝Anthony走过来。Bruce、Fisher和另外几个……多少有点地位的男孩跟着。

“你把我的朋友修理得很惨。”Carl说。

“看，这就是为什么我不交朋友。”

“听着，你想在这里过得顺当，总要讲道理。”

“不然呢？”Anthony咧嘴一笑，“你要往我水杯里放虫子？”

Carl的嘴唇绷紧了，Anthony快速地瞄了一眼教官：他们没注意，很好。他扑向Carl——

Carl更快。带着棉线手套的拳头砸在Anthony腹部。Anthony眼前一黑。

Carl退开一步，不想被吐在身上，但是——但是Anthony还站着。

糟糕了。Carl想。他再次抡起拳头，中途被挡住。Anthony打在他眼眶上。Carl死死绞住他的胳膊，用全身的体重向下压，戴手套的手几次砸在他肩上。这回Anthony能感觉到里边有些坚硬、带棱角的东西。他怀疑自己肩上已经给砸出口子。

在Anthony挣脱之前，Bruce和Fisher一拥而上。他们比Bark的哥们儿训练有素，知道把Anthony拽开，然后卯足了劲儿打肋骨和胸腹。Anthony尽可能反击，他自己也不确定真打中了谁。

最后一记重击把Anthony掀翻在地上，他挣扎着要起身，但他是被Bruce和Fisher架起来的。

Anthony拼命眨掉眼里的沙土，透过酸胀的眼睑，看到Carl站在面前。

也不错。Anthony想。他吐掉嘴里的石子，冲Carl咧嘴一笑。

Fisher兴奋地不断眨眼，眼神抽搐似的在Carl和Anthony之间闪动。

Bruce吞了下口水，他有点犹豫了：“Carl，不如就——”

Carl再次往Anthony腹部砸了一拳。瞄准了肋骨凹陷处，有神经节，还连着胃。Anthony猛地一缩，但仍是翻着眼睛，盯着Carl。

“不是我个人有什么不满，哥们儿。”Carl耸耸肩。

Anthony对他笑，血从他下巴上滴下来。

Carl示意Bruce和Fisher松开手，Anthony危险地晃了一下，凭自己的力气重新站稳。

“任务完成，嗯？看来咱们之间没事了，Boss。”Anthony说，都没费心擦一擦嘴。

“是啊。”Carl说，“所以都别傻站在这儿了。还有他妈的几万个避孕套要收拾。”

他冲教官的方向歪了下头，其他男孩渐渐散开。只有Anthony又盯着他看了一会儿，才去捡自己的垃圾桶和夹子。

“妈的，弄得我紧张死了。”Bruce长舒一口气，“我挺喜欢他的，够硬气。”

“其实……我不想揍他。”Carl突然说，抠着手套上的线头。

“没必要跟我辩解，哥们儿。”Bruce拍拍他，“让他缓几天，看看效果？我敢说不用你去找他麻烦，Scarface也能把自己弄到热炭火堆上。”

“看来你还真的挺喜欢他。”Carl说。

Bruce挡着别人的视线，Carl摘下线手套，线手套里藏着铁链，是他从链子锁里掏出来的。Carl从手上慢慢解开铁链，血液流进指尖，带来针扎似的细密疼痛，Carl看见被勒得苍白的手变得又红又烫。好像是Anthony的血把他的手染红了。Carl把手套扔进灌木丛最里边，铁链子好好地收起来。

“我来藏链子。你满脸伤，教官会怀疑的。”Bruce说。

“别傻了，好吗？我们商量好的，你的档案必须干净。”Carl说，推了Bruce一把，“我们得回去了。”

Bruce看看Carl，欲言又止。最后他也只是叹了口气，搭着Carl的肩，离开这个角落。

 

教官在远处吹哨，让男孩们集合，领三明治和热柠檬水。他们对Anthony和Carl脸上的伤视若无睹，只有社工带着职业化的兴趣过来问了几句。

“我滑倒了，女士。”Carl是这么说的。他拿了自己那一份就走开了。Carl还是把右手揣在口袋里，铁链子摸上去比热水还烫。

我真的不想这样。Carl咬着嘴唇，疼得一缩。他做了计划，抓住了机会，也真的揍了Anthony一顿——他袖口上还有Anthony的血。

新来的必须懂得规矩，Carl想。所有的Boss都这样做，否则就没人尊敬他了。

所以他费了这么大工夫，就为了Gunther这样的人，让Anthony流血。

Carl盯着柠檬水，有些东西让他反胃，而他暂时毫无头绪。

 

 

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

从公园回来以后，Anthony什么都没对教官说，也没对Carl表现得多么尊敬。但他在医务室住了一晚上，周日的体育课也没出来。  
那肯定很严重。Bruce想。  
Bruce讨厌体育课。从他还在正常中学里的时候就讨厌。在他看来，男孩之家的强制运动是专为难为他设计的。选篮球的最倒霉：十个人抢一只闻着像旧皮鞋的篮球，郁郁不得志的体育教官站在一边挑剔他们每个动作。这时候选择长跑的男孩绕着运动场一圈一圈跑，教官想起他们的时候就回头呵斥几句。  
很久以前有过棒球，Bruce记得他在器材室见过一堆发霉的手套。幸亏没赶上，Bruce想。他更讨厌一伙人一起运动。  
经过教官面前，Bruce勉强跑了几步，挣扎到转角才停下。他用胳膊压着肚子，深呼吸，想缓和肋下的胀痛。他耳朵里边疼得要命，只能听见自己不均匀的呼吸声。  
Carl把Bruce吓了一跳。他就那么跑过来，好像之前十来圈都不算什么。  
“你得多活动，哥们儿。”Carl说，推着Bruce又上了跑道。  
看，所以我最讨厌跟别人一起运动。Bruce抖掉搭着他的胳膊：“滚开！教官没看着。”  
“不是为了教官。运动对你有好处。”  
“你他妈的是童子军？”Bruce扭动肩膀，但Carl比他有劲。大概因为他总是运动，而那对他有好处。  
“我有话对你说。”  
“就不能找个角落站着说吗？”  
“教官会发现。”Carl再次看向教官那边，确认周围没有闲人，“你今年还要接着卖小抄？”  
“为什么不？”Bruce哼哼唧唧地说，“我需要钱，现金。”  
“今年不一样，哥们儿。”Carl说，“五十周年，而且今年大考之后要定下奖学金名单。”  
“所以？”  
Carl停下脚步，皱着眉。Bruce长出一口气，不管他要说什么，总算可以站着了。  
“说真的，我觉得你的校外资源很奇怪。你是抽上大麻还是怎么的？”  
“你才奇怪呢。”Bruce丧气地垂下肩膀，“反正……我需要钱。”  
Carl意有所指地扫了眼医务室：“或者提高保护费，毕竟现在多了个威胁。”  
“天哪，哥们儿……”Bruce叹了口气，“我自己想想办法，好吗？这是我自己的事。”  
“要是你非得这么说——”Carl的声音猛地一顿。Bruce顺着他的视线，看到Anthony总算离开医务室了。他交给体育教官一张纸，然后又消失在楼里。他动作僵硬，不过还是要用那种特别“街头”的招摇步态。  
“病假条？你真是把他修理惨了。”Bruce说。  
“怎么了？”Carl瞪着Bruce。后者惊讶地举起两手，示意他冷静。  
“你没发现一碰到Scarface，你就特别凶？再说我他妈的一步也不跑了，我要去做拉伸。”

一上午强制活动之后，下午自由活动时间里，所有人都缩在背风的角落，站着或坐着。Anthony还在医务室，但存在感同样强烈。Bark满脸阴郁，连Joe和他的哥们儿都时不时朝医务室瞄几眼。Anthony不会告密——即使刚刚认识，男孩们也敢这么说。是告密之外的一些事情。  
在公园里打那一架，Carl该是赢了，但Anthony也没有输了的样子。他脸上的神秘刀疤，还有他的疯劲儿，让众人暗暗盼着Anthony会反击。  
说实话，Carl自己也这么想。

Anthony在晚上才回到他们之间。他错过了教育短片。不过反正也没什么好看的，除了童子军如何在险恶的瑞士山区野营。Weiner说这能锻炼人的意志，如果他们有个信托基金的话。  
主官教官正在浴室外边监督男孩们列队。按理说洗澡该排在运动后边，但每周就这么一天，何必改热水房作息。  
Anthony脸上的伤让教官都觉得为难：“没事吗，小伙子？”  
“摔得重了点，不过我把地面也砸得挺惨。”Anthony说。  
他应该立正，然后大声说“请求入列”。过教官放过了这一回，只是点点头，准许他混到队伍里，然后像往常一样命令A队齐步走进浴室。  
为了不耽误淋浴时间，Anthony提前开始脱自己的上衣。Carl能从眼角看到Anthony怎么用一只手拽下套头毛衣，还用同一只手解开衬衫——天啊，铁链子确实让他伤得不轻。Anthony胸腹处有一大块淤血，边缘发黄，中心是明显的紫色。他挨过打那一边肩膀也有淤血，还有结痂的口子。Carl心里抽了抽，好像被什么压成一团似的。  
这不公平。Carl想，虽然不太清楚“这”是什么，以及什么事公平。  
Anthony忽然转过头，对上他的视线。Carl攥紧拳头，微微拱起肩背。他不能让Anthony看出自己的——后悔？畏缩？  
Anthony翘了下嘴角，无疑是个挑衅。Carl希望没有别人看到，否则他又得为了自己的地位重来这么一遭。  
这确实不公平。Carl想。前一组留下的水汽弄得更衣室又热又黏，他觉得自己的毛衣、衬衫连带着皮肤都被粘在身上，紧紧地箍着。Carl从没觉得这样无力，哪怕刚进来的时候也没有。  
剩下的时间忽然变得无比漫长。  
前边那一队被哨声催着出来，在衣着整齐的A队面前尴尬得不行。教官从来都想不到该把前后两队错开，或者他们想到了，觉得这样很好玩。  
A队默契地垂下视线，安静地等对方换好衣服，腾出储物柜。哪怕在教堂也不会找到比此刻更深的同情和体谅。  
没准教养院真能塑造性格。  
不过，有些人总是觉得自在，无论什么时候。Bark走到Anthony面前，故意站着不动，两手叉着腰。  
“让开。”Bark说，“你挡住我的柜子了。”  
Anthony皱起鼻子，向旁边跨了一步。Bark也跟着跨了一步，还站在他面前。其他人——不管是哪一队、谁的好哥们儿，都暗自露出厌恶的神情。Bark左顾右盼，为能引起如此广泛的不满得意洋洋。  
“嘿！”  
A队的人立刻转向——不，瞄向Carl。Fisher神经质地拼命眨眼。Bark的哥们儿快速穿好衣服，朝这边聚拢。  
“真是丢人，Bark。丢人。”Carl说，他缓慢活动手指，那上边还有铁链子勒破的伤口。“换个时间再谈，嗯？周一，活动时间，怎么样？”  
Bark没有答话，仿佛刚刚意识到自己还光着身子。他的脸颊动了动，好像在吃自己的舌头。  
真他妈的恶心。Carl想。  
最后Bark一声没吭，走向他自己的柜子开始换衣服——Anthony本来就没有挡住他。  
Anthony对此没有任何表示。当天没有，接下来的一周里也没有。到了月初，他领到一套新文具，不必再用铅笔头写字。他怎么对付Bark、Carl又怎么对付他，似乎都被众人忘了。教养院接受了Anthony，他消失在其他男孩之间。  
Carl没工夫担心Anthony，还有个小考周要应付。如果他成年以后，想当要教养院安排的社工，就得让成绩好看一点。Bruce反正从来不担心，他以前待的学校有真正的科学课，还教三角函数。Bark也从来不担心，他要避开的是成人监狱。Joe整天阴着脸，对谁都眉头紧锁——不过反正他平时也这样。  
还有Anthony。  
Carl真想揍点什么，他的思路又跳回到Anthony身上。Carl重重翻了个身，压得铁架床嘎吱响。  
降温的唯一好处是所有人都会早早上床躺着，把冰凉的脚缩在胸前，睡前时间安静许多。Carl用被子把自己卷成一个筒。上铺肯定比下铺冷，Carl想，Anthony还一只胳膊挡着光，仰面躺着。  
他肯定特别暖和。Carl想，然后被自己的念头吓了一跳。  
熄灯了。  
Anthony睁开眼睛，觉得有哪儿不对。可能比平时早了一点，或者比平时更……紧张。  
“我还没写完！”Bruce大声抱怨。他的上铺让他闭嘴，说他写字好像自慰，整张床都在颤。两人摸黑吵成一团。  
透过吵闹声，Anthony听见皮靴走过来的声音。不，更轻，更响亮，是皮鞋。他悄悄支起身子，两脚放在地上，预备着反击或者——反击。  
然后有人在他脚上重重踩了一下。  
Anthony听见咔的一声，眼前一片白光。他想怎么回事，不就是给踩了么。  
等他把眼睛里的泪水眨掉，才发现一屋子男孩已经在铺位边上列队张。灯光大亮，Weiner和值夜教官站在门外，紧盯着室内所有动静。  
“你，叫什么？”看见Anthony还坐在床上，Weiner冲他点点头。  
“Anthony Marconi”  
“Anthony Marconi，‘Sir’！”  
“您太客气了。”Anthony说，把脚塞进拖鞋，站在床边。  
Weiner愣了一下才明白过来，他严厉地瞪了Anthony一眼，让值夜教官在花名册上记了好些东西。然后Weiner结果本子，开始缓慢地点名，一一核对每个铺位和每个人。  
那狗屎脑袋诚心折磨人，他早想好要找谁了。Anthony想，他的脚趾头又被地板冻得冰凉。他一边等着Weiner点到“M”，一边骂些更难听的话。  
但Weiner停在“E”，还特地把鼻音拖得长而又长。  
Elias，Anthony忽然意识到这就是Carl，上铺那个卷发男孩。也是前些天揍了他一顿那个，也是……见鬼。  
他发现Carl没站在自己附近。刚才是他从上铺跳下来，踩在Anthony脚上，然后……然后跑去Bruce Moran那边。  
“唔，你是Elias。”Weiner说。  
“是的，长官。”  
“这上边写着，你睡二号床，上铺。”  
“是的，长官。”  
“结果你站在六号床边上。”  
“是的，长官。”  
主官教官整张脸黑得吓人。Weiner用一个微小的动作示意，主管教官便猛扑过去，费了能拆开火车头的力气翻Carl睡衣口袋。  
Anthony肩背绷紧，两手攥成拳头，虽然他不知道该做什么，可管他的。  
主管教官从Carl口袋里掏出一沓纸，因为字写得太密，看着几乎是黑的。Anthony看见Bruce欲言又止，被Carl的眼神推回去。幸而教官们没注意，他们都在研究纸上的字。  
“是课本上的问答。”主管教官报告。Weiner拿到手里，细细翻看。  
成年人穿着仿军装制服，站在一堆双层床和穿睡衣的男孩之间。他们才是异类，但他们才掌握权力。Carl，这间寝室，也许大半个教养院的Boss，也得立正站好。Anthony感到胃里一阵翻腾。  
“这是什么，Elias？”Weiner问。  
“学习笔记，长官。”Carl说。Bruce的脸色白得吓人，他好像被哽住了似的。Carl刚才那一眼的威力还在。  
“这么说来你倒是个很用功的学生。”  
“勤能补拙，长官。”Carl毫不退缩地跟他对视，正像个用工的学生。  
Weiner的注视没得到应有的效果。实际上他今晚所有行动都没得到应有的效果。他把纸条扔到Carl脸上，Carl只是眨眨眼。  
Weiner叹气，故意做出惋惜的样子：“我以为你是个诚实的男孩——”  
“我时刻记得国父的教诲。”Carl说。  
“再给你一次机会，说这是什么。说实话。”  
“复习材料，长官。我不觉得它会变成别的什么，无意冒犯，长官。”  
Weiner没有看他，直接告诉主官教官：“十小时禁闭，明天晚饭时段义务劳动，还有扣十分品德评分。记下来。”  
主官教官大声应了句“是，长官”，然后啪地一声打开夹子，添上Carl的处分记录，圆珠笔使劲戳着纸面。然后，他又同样气势汹汹地合上夹子，大声下令：“Elias，向禁闭室，正步走！”  
“是，长官。”Carl没跟着他提高声音，只是按照命令，正步走向禁闭室。他不会中途改成正常的步子，因为从寝室里能听得到拖鞋踏地面的声音。  
这场面很可笑，如果你不属于其中任何一边的话。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Carl在禁闭室里转悠。往常他不会这样的，有些男孩会在禁闭室撒尿，或者别的。取决于哪一样更着急。  
但今天格外冷。教官宣布冬天已经过去，于是不管天气预报怎么说，坚决停了本来就没有多少的暖气。  
也好，这样臭味就没那么恶心了。Carl想。生活在教养院里，你就得努力给事情找个光明面，哪怕要在上边吐口水，然后用衣袖拼命擦。  
百年难遇的好主意。把人和自己的排泄物关在一起，比全社会耳提面命十年还有效。，这让人明明白白地意识到自己是头肮脏的畜生。Carl刚来的时候，A队的“老大”Jose从家里带来的慢性肠胃炎发展成急性，半夜里闹得整个寝室楼都不得安宁。Carl记得那时唯一一次为了临检以外的原因开门。Jose被值夜教官拖出去了——不是送到医务室，而是关了一整天，24小时。  
后来有人说他在禁闭室里又拉又吐，把自己糟蹋得像头猪。不过没人看到。Jose被放出来的时候是周六，大伙儿去公园做社区服务了。等他们回来，Jose坐在寝室里，满身消毒水味道。自那以后他就和气球一样瘪了，谁都能踩一脚。  
当然，也确实谁都踩了他一脚……  
Carl搓着胳膊，轮流用两只脚摩擦小腿。现在不是想起Jose的好时候，对神经和鼻子都不好。  
门锁吱嘎一声，Carl惊跳。另外一个人被值夜教官推进来，险些绊倒在他自己的拖鞋上。  
还有随从，好大气派。Carl想。我押五块钱是Scarface。  
果然是他的Anthony。

值夜教官在他背后重重甩上门，Anthony无所谓地跳着找拖鞋。Carl觉得他还挺开心，也许是光线透过窗户上的油泥，被扭曲了。  
“我给了Weiner一个好建议，值一百万美元那种。”Anthony冲Carl咧嘴一笑。他当真挺开心。  
Carl觉得有点害怕了，他怀疑Anthony性格里真的有些地方出了毛病。  
Anthony找到了他的鞋，仍然不站定。他活动脚趾头取暖，身子还左摇右晃的，摆明了想招Carl跟他说话。  
Carl本想不理他的，可这里只有他们两个，他不能一整夜都假装看不到。  
“好吧，你建议他干什么？”  
“干他自己。”  
Carl一时愣了：“为什么？”  
Anthony回了个鬼脸：“怎么，我可不想干他。”  
你等着开这个玩笑等多久了？Carl想。  
“像这样的行为有个医学名词，相信我，哥们儿。”Carl说，“你脑子有病。”  
“什么词？”Anthony凑过来，不过他总算不晃了。  
“等轮到心理评估，你去问吧。”Carl哼了一声，把手插进睡衣口袋。不管Anthony在计划什么，反正他的手指头都冻成冰了。  
Anthony没有扑过来揍人，他也把手插进口袋。说完了精心设计的笑话，他不知道还能做什么。Anthony又晃了晃肩膀，试探着靠近，Carl不由得一缩。  
他们在突然冷下来的尴尬气氛中面面相觑，Carl有点后悔。  
“你没必要替他顶罪。我说的是那个红毛小子。”Anthony说。他的声音听上去不一样，他整个人都不一样了。这不是总想着和整个教养院单挑的Scarface，也不是刚才那个胡扯八道的男孩。Carl才发现Anthony眼角的刀疤还在闪光，他想要多久这才会结痂愈合。  
“他叫Bruce，Bruce Moran。”Carl说，“要是你不喜欢别人叫你Scarface，就别那么称呼他。”  
“好吧，Bruce。Bruce Moran。虽然我不在乎别人怎么称呼我。”Anthony说，“不管他叫什么，你都没必要给他顶罪。或者他特别有钱，交得起一大笔保护费？”  
“他是我的朋友。”Carl说，莫名觉得挫败。  
“为什么？”Anthony看上去对这个概念陌生得很。他在什么地方长大的，狼窝里？Carl想。那还真是个讲卫生的森林啊。  
“谈得来，我喜欢他的性格……人为什么交朋友？”Carl长叹一声，看到了自己叹出的气。“你想站着冻死还是怎么的？”  
“‘怎么的’是什么，躺着冻死？”  
Carl翻眼睛：“新来的，嗯？过来。”  
他把满脸怀疑的Anthony拉过来，让两人都坐在一只拖鞋上。用另一只做支点，垫着脚，或者手，免得碰到“肮脏的地面”。Carl和Anthony尽可能靠得紧，把光脚贴在对方身上。完成这个复杂的姿势花了一阵，不过折腾完了之后，他们都觉得暖和了些。  
“会一直冷到四月。五月是关禁闭最好的时候，然后又开始闷热。”Carl说，“顺便说，禁闭室里的事情和外边没关系。”  
“怎么，我和一个不法分子关在一起了。真可怕。”Anthony说。  
他还是浑身紧绷，时刻准备着跳起来揍人。Carl把他拉近一点，发现他更紧绷了。  
“上回你怎么挺过来的？”Carl问。半是为缓和气氛，半是为……好吧，整个教养院都对Scarface好奇得要命。  
“运动。跑圈，打拳。”  
“一整晚？”  
“差不多吧。”  
Carl想了想那场景：“要么你骗我，要么你真的有毛病。”  
“我真的有毛病，哥们儿。我也谨记国父的教诲，不说谎。”  
Anthony感到脖子上一股小小的气流，Carl在笑。他猜想Carl在笑话自己，但这并不讨厌。他不想动手。  
Carl的鼻尖很凉，贴着他的脖子。这也不讨厌，只是……凉而已。

他们共享了一阵子沉默，好的那种。这一回，是Carl开口。他的声音轻柔、缓慢，好像他已经睡着了。  
“我和Bruce是朋友，真的，不是人力资源那回事。他听我的，因为他脑子一热就犯傻，而且特别容易脑子发热。”  
“在这里交朋友恐怕很难。”  
“算不上。比你想得容易。我猜很多事实际上都比你想得容易。”Carl说，他贴近Anthony耳边。为了更多热气，或者为了让他听到自己压低的声音——尽管全世界都不在乎他们两个。“我和Bruce约好了。将来他要上大学，以后做我的律师，或者会计。取决于生意范围——你肯定知道‘生意’是什么。”  
Anthony能听到Carl声音里的期盼，能看见他眼睛里的闪光。Carl Elias，他有个计划，有个朋友，还在期待未来。Anthony想。妈的，他脑子才有毛病。  
“你有个计划。”Anthony说。  
“是啊，你没有？”  
Anthony耸耸肩。  
“活见鬼，你还有多久十八岁？一年半？两年？”  
Anthony还是耸耸肩。  
“那就是说，和我一样。”Carl认真地算起来，“你看，今年有一次大考，明年还有一次……”  
“不一样，好吗？”Anthony打断他，“我杀过人！他们不会就这么把我放回大街上。一年半以后我去成人监狱，早敲定了。”  
Carl安静地看着他，Anthony觉得Carl的眼睛黑得出奇。比整个禁闭室还黑。  
“他们当然会这样。”Carl说。他声音里的某些东西让Anthony 后颈的碎发都立起来了。一些尚未成型，然而又尖锐、又结实，有分量的东西。  
“他们为了觉得自己比别人更好，什么事都会做。你看，他们把你送到这儿来了。有些人可感动了，觉得自己万分仁慈。就是这些人会把你放回街上。”  
熟悉的暴怒升起，Anthony恨不得立刻去痛打那些敢拿他来装模作样的人。Carl的手搭在他肩上，严丝合缝地跟他贴着。也许Carl就是这样读到了Anthony脑子里的想法。  
“放松点，让这事过去，好吗？你得学会让有些事情过去。因为……无论如何你都找不到他们。”Carl说。他不知道该怎么安抚一个暴愤怒的人，于是轻轻捏Anthony的肩膀，想让那些硬得像钢板的肌肉松弛。

Anthony握紧拳头，又松开，然后再次握紧。  
“我不是随便杀了个出租司机，哥们儿。我……我杀了我老子。”Anthony说，紧紧盯着Carl，看他敢表现出哪怕一点讶异、反感，或者恐惧。  
Carl只是挑了下眉毛，说：“哦。”  
Anthony也学着他挑起眉毛。  
Carl清了清嗓子，为自己的无动于衷感到不好意思。毕竟，你不能这么对待别人刚吐露的重大秘密。  
“你乐意仔细说说吗？”  
“你要是敢用这个换情报，就有大麻烦了。”  
Carl更使劲地翻眼睛：“我不是串闲话的软蛋，好吗？”  
“我的意思不是——我是说——你好像什么都知道。”  
“有助于判断人。等你去做过评估就懂了，那些大学生会强迫你学。”  
Anthony看上去在犹豫，好像在考虑要是坚决不开口，Carl会不会让他去另一个角落自己待着。那样我们都会冻死。Anthony想，Carl不会那么做。  
不，让他改变主意的不是互惠原则，是别的。Anthony还无以名状，但他觉得这和Carl有关系。Carl在散发热气，而且很好闻。  
Anthony在Carl胳膊底下扭动肩膀——在Carl怀里，如果这不是“禁闭室里的事”，该这么说。他张了张嘴，又闭上。他不知道该怎么说，如果不开玩笑，也不讥讽的话。  
“呃……你看见这个了。”Anthony在脸上比一下，“我老子划的。我用刀杀他的时候。切喉咙。”  
他等着Carl的反应。Anthony能感觉到审慎的关注，Carl的注意力压在他身上，但是光洁如丝绸。那里边仍旧没有扎人的恐惧。  
“你有你的道理。”Carl这样说。  
Anthony缓缓吐出一口气。  
“是啊。算是吧。”Anthony说，“他打我妈。真的打……我的意思是，在我家那个街区，所有男人都打自己的老婆。但是——”  
Anthony的话中断了，他必须停下来，眨掉眼里的水汽。  
真傻。Anthony想。  
Carl没有注意到他的表情，或者假装没有注意到。Anthony不知道自己更乐意见到哪种情况。Carl的手指若有所思地在他肩上画圈，这让Anthony感觉好多了。  
“你想听听Joe的故事吗？或者Bark，Bruce？”Carl说，其实他真的什么都知道。  
“不要Bark。我敢说那一定特别烦人。”  
Carl低声笑了。他从Joe开始。  
“Joe是个好人。好男孩，教学短片里那种童子军。他帮着学校里的同学抢回午餐钱，结果——暴力伤人。要是他白一点，十有八九不会进来。”Carl说。  
“世事难料，现在他在抢午餐钱了。”  
“可见教养院能够塑造人。”Carl说，“你其实没必要防着Joe。跟他好好谈谈，没准Joe会站到你这边。”  
“Bruce有什么故事？”Anthony问，跳过了“好好谈谈”这部分。  
“唔，他没有故事。”  
“你在开玩笑？”  
“真的。”Carl的脸色阴郁，Anthony能从他的脉搏，或者呼吸里感觉到。“Bruce什么都没做过，他还是个活见鬼的全优生。全因为他继父不喜欢他，而且觉得自己带来的女儿不能跟一个大男孩挤在一套三居室里。所以。”Carl摊开双手，示意打那以后的各种麻烦。  
“真操蛋。”Anthony说。  
“是啊。”Carl说。  
铁门突然哐当一声，两人不由得靠在一起。  
“Anthony Marconi！”值夜教官大声喊。  
Anthony没理他，Carl用手肘戳他。  
“是，长官！”Anthony应了一声。  
“老实待着，别去打扰Elias。”  
“是，长官！”  
Anthony和Carl听着值夜教官晃晃悠悠，吹着口哨走开了。值夜教官只是想提提神，开个玩笑。  
“他觉得我比你危险。”Anthony得意地推推Carl。  
“他们什么都不懂。”Carl说，“我能对付得了你，我——”  
Carl忽然想起，他真的对付过Anthony。他能怂恿其他人，把Anthony狠揍一顿，两个多礼拜都不能自在活动胳膊。他真的忘了这回事，他以为——以为和Anthony已经是朋友了。  
Anthony再次推推他：“我不怪你，懂吗？你非得那么做不可，我明白。”  
可这不公平。Carl想。他沮丧得要命却无法言说。他觉得自己需要另一套规矩，用更公平的方法对待Anthony这样的人。  
我会想出来的。Carl告诉自己。我欠他这个。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

驯狼记 06

 

有些东西不一样了。比如天气。  
春天骤然而降，几乎能从空气里尝到甜味。Anthony颇想借着好天气，把能犯的错都犯了，可Bruce说在心理评估前最好别胡来。  
凡冒犯前来调研的学生和老师者，必遭七倍报，因为里边有捐助人的儿子女儿、侄儿侄女……如此等等。Anthony认为Bruce是这个意思。现在他不敢再说自己不在乎成人监狱，Carl把其他可能性放进他心里了。  
Carl。Anthony看向他的方向，Carl坐在远离运动场的角落，安静地温习功课。Anthony猜想那是历史课的辅助阅读材料。能自在地把书带到运动场上，不用担心哪个蠢货故意捣乱，Anthony现在才明白这是多高的特权。  
我早该发现的。Anthony想。虽然不太明白如果“早发现了”，他会做什么不一样的事情。  
按少管所里的经验，Anthony头一个就该对付Carl，然后才是Bark那种混蛋。这样他才能吓住旁人，给自己挣一块地盘。但是……  
Anthony远远看着Carl读书的样子。Carl微微弓着背，刚剪过没多久的头发还不能遮住耳朵，否则就十足十地像广告里的公学男孩。Carl更适合那种煞有介事的学校，然后上大学，到这里做调研，而不是和其他混蛋一起烂在这里边。他以后会怎么样，一年半以后？他积攒下的关系、资源、地盘全部清空，他得回到街上，从零开始。Anthony知道那种感觉，非常糟糕。  
我需要一把刀。Anthony想。

“你要什么？”Bruce提高嗓门，瞪大眼睛。Anthony想起一种小个头、多毛的梗犬。  
“哥们儿，这可贵了。”Bruce说，抱着胳膊，“取决于市价，还有货源、风险……”他想了想，“再说，你要刀干什么？”  
“我还以为做生意的只认钱。”Anthony说。  
“那叫自由市场经济，你看这儿沾了那个词的边？”Bruce抱起胳膊，眉头紧皱，“Carl待你没得说，懂吗？换成别的队——”  
“我不会对付他！”Anthony说，声音出乎意料地响亮。两人都有点吃惊。  
“谁警告我别声张来着？”Bruce嘟囔。现在他开始认真地考虑：“弹簧刀是大事。就算你在外边，也能直接把你送进来。我必须得跟Carl商量。”  
“你什么都听他的？”  
Bruce歪着头，颇有兴趣地打量Anthony：“激将法，嗯？没用，我确实什么都听他的。因为他懂这类事，而我不傻。我得跟他商量。”  
Bark那种老大都不会让自己领地里凭空多出把刀。Anthony想。  
Bruce注意到他的脸上，在他肩上捶了一拳：“Carl挺喜欢你，我猜他十有八九会同意。”他抓抓头发，只为让手有点事情做。Anthony挑起眉毛，生意到此也该谈完了。  
“嘿，我得说，你那样挺酷的。跟Bark打那一场，把大伙都震住了。”  
Anthony勉强笑笑，完全出于礼貌。大概有人恭维你发疯揍人的时候也得礼貌应对。他相信Carl说得是真话，这么傻的人不会犯多大罪。

“他想要什么？”Carl借着教学短片嘶声问道。  
“你听见我说的了。”Bruce说，“给他一把怎么样？我觉得他靠得住。”  
“我真的不想再告诉你，今年特别重要。”Carl说完，挺直后背。教官正从他们身边走过。教官转向另外一队，Carl才接着说，“Anthony不好拉拢。我在禁闭室里跟他关了一夜，我知道。”  
Bruce不说话了。Carl感到一丝愧疚。他是故意这么说的，他知道Bruce为自己的“清洁档案”仍旧耿耿于怀。  
抱歉，哥们儿。Carl想，我本来没打算这样。他真的没打算这样，刀子，或者是很快就到的评估让他变得比平时更易怒。  
或者是Anthony。  
自从离开禁闭室之后，有些东西不一样了。Carl觉得Anthony在躲着自己。没有明确的证据，但Carl就是这么觉得。而且这感觉很恼人。  
Carl认为自己不需要去和Anthony套近乎、拉关系。毕竟，Anthony在教养院已经有了个固定的位置，不再是个新来的威胁。所以Carl真的没必要在乎Anthony到底干什么，躲着自己或不躲着自己。  
完完全全地没必要在乎。

“你看，他可能不太愿意理你。”Bruce说，“他一心烦就故意戳人心事。”  
Anthony重重叹了口气，整个身子的体重都压在扫帚上，因此被教官踢了一脚。  
“我会给你想办法的。大概过了评估就好了。Carl讨厌别人盯着他、琢磨他。”Bruce说。  
“谢了，哥们儿。”Anthony说，用被他压得四散叉开的扫帚在地上乱划。永远扫不完的落叶和水泥碎块，Anthony认为教官也厌恶这个地方，于是让他们用扫帚一点点把这儿刮碎。  
扫帚在灰尘堆里沾到了些黏糊糊的东西，抹了一片。Bruce看了一眼，恶心地做鬼脸。  
“这他妈的是什么玩意？”Anthony问他，“口香糖？”  
Bruce没说话，冲Bark歪了歪头。Anthony看到Bark到处乱转，自己的活儿扔给队里的油渣们。Bark拿着支烟，不过没有火。他从烟卷上撕下小块，扔到嘴里嚼，然后啐在地上。  
“我把他打傻了？”Anthony问，有点害怕。他还没见过真正的、脑子有病的人。  
“他快‘出栏’了，就今年年底。”Bruce说，仿佛有点同情的意思，“他的记录不好，回街上和进成人监狱的概率是一比一。最近别惹他了。”  
“所以我需要刀。”Anthony说。  
Bruce转转眼睛，正要说话，Anthony却脸色一沉，把他推开——推到自己身后。  
“真被Elias收服了，Scarface？”Bark坏笑，“连他的小跟班都归你了。”他不知什么时候溜达过来，故意往Anthony刚扫过的地方吐了一坨烟草。  
“滚。”Anthony说。  
Bark举起两手，咧嘴冲他笑，露出发黄的牙齿。Anthony恶心得一抖。他到底吃了多少烟卷？  
“我找他。”Bark朝Bruce示意，“别挡你老板的生意。”  
Bruce按着Anthony的肩膀，以防万一。“是生意的事。我去和他谈谈。不要紧，哥们儿。”  
Anthony看看他们俩，让开一步：“那就谈吧。”  
Bruce跟Bark走开了一段距离，Anthony暗地盯着看。Bruce冲Bark快速地比了几个手势，Bark竖起三根——不，四根指头。Anthony什么都听不到，哪怕站在他们背后也听不到——两人都压着嗓门，低声吵架。  
能把这么违背本能的事敲打进人的脑子，教养院还真有本事。Anthony想。他移开视线，继续扫地。

Bruce又被吓了一跳。这回是Carl。他想今天真是够了。  
像往常一样，他们被教官反锁在屋里，准备睡觉。但Carl坐在Bruce铺位上，命令睡上铺的走开，他要找Bruce说话。  
除了Anthony往这边扫了一眼，别人都识趣地装作没发现。天气转暖，四下乱转的人变多了。Carl怒视每一个，可他们总得在同一间屋子里待着。  
“今天真是忙死我。”Bruce说，“你又想要什么？”  
“我正想问，你最近赚得很多啊。”  
Bruce举起手：“我给你抽成了，Boss。”  
Carl捅了他一下：“别闹，说真的。”他再次左右看看，确定没人偷听，“好吧，嗯，你能不能弄进来书？比如说，讲心理学或者……社会学的。”  
Bruce受到了今天，或者今年最大的惊吓。“那可没辙，Carl。我那位线人不怎么看书。”他仔细想了想，咧开嘴笑了，“你还在担心评估。”  
“嘘！”Carl瞪他，“你不担心？”  
“怕什么，那都是胡扯的。”  
“他们都是大学里的……博士，差不多吧。总会看出点什么。”  
“那就看出好了。”Bruce耸耸肩。Carl感到有几双耳朵竖起来了，不过也可能是错觉。担心评估的时候，他知道自己特别敏感。  
“你也得去大学待四年，哥们儿。然后就知道那儿只有标价一年几千块的狗屎。”Bruce说，拍拍Carl。  
Carl又捅了他肋骨一下，Bruce缩起身子：“行了！疼，真的很疼！大学又不教超能力，你的秘密非常安全，就算你是个变态杀人狂他们也不会看出来的。”  
“熄灯！”教官在外边大喊，随即吹响哨子。在走道上，别人的铺位上打闹的男孩登时一激灵，纷纷跑回自己床上。Carl也跳回上铺，在黑暗里躺好。今天不如往常轻快，他想，因为Anthony在盯着自己。Anthony的视线很沉，像糖浆那么粘稠。  
自从离开禁闭室Anthony就那么盯着他。Carl还不知道黑眼睛也能那么亮，几乎像是白的。他在狭小的床上缩成一团，命令自己放松，别胡思乱想。铁架床太旧了，还是双层，没人能在被子里解决“生理需求”还不出声音。有些男孩不在乎，但Carl始终认为那样太丢人现眼。何况Anthony睡在下铺，他们离得那么近。  
Carl朝下铺看了一眼，Anthony在熄灯前就睡着了。他总用一只胳膊挡着灯光，这会儿挡眼睛的胳膊放松地落在枕头上。他侧着脸，呼吸平稳。Anthony的侧脸很好看，像罗马钱币上的人像。窗外还是能透进来光线，来自月亮或者——有人说黑夜本身能发光，Carl从什么小说上看到的。就是那黑夜的光从黑夜里画出Anthony颧骨上、脖颈上、手臂上的线条。在禁闭室里他们挨得那么近，Carl只要别过头就能把嘴唇贴在……  
Carl把膝盖抱到胸前。他真的不能再想这个了。下周一就要开始评估，他不能满脑子塞着……这一类念头。

为了接待用他们做研究的科学家，男孩们用周末的时间把所有教室扫了又扫。他们会在这里跟评估小组单独谈话，一个指导老师带着四个学生。然后还有问卷，不过那是各队一起做的，没有谈话吓人。  
有女老师和女大学生。男孩们装作兴致勃勃，其实都吓坏了。她们化妆，说起话来胸有成竹，和男孩们生活里的母亲、姐妹、阿姨完全不一样。而且你决不能对她们说粗话，教官会往死里打人。  
Carl非常不喜欢谈话，不管有没有女人。这一次评估比上一次糟糕得多：小负责记录的是个个特别话多的男生。他说得比Carl还多，仿佛Carl每个停顿、每个迟疑都在意料之中，都符合他的解释。问话的还是同一个友善的姑娘，Carl记得她是高年级，也可能已经进了研究生院。她不断深深点头，轻拍Carl放在膝盖上的拳头。余下两个学生和指导老师讨论作业——他们叫课题。不听他们的分析，Carl还不知道自己这么可悲呢。  
Carl一个人就能揍翻这一屋子人，从老师到学生，他敢这么说。但他一根手指都不能动，他觉得自己才是孱弱无力的那个。因为他需要一个“好”评价。  
Carl忽然想到，Bruce十有八九能编出个故事，把这些人耍得入迷。Anthony则会直接从桌上跳过去，一拳掀翻那些理论大师。  
“Carl？你想到了什么？”她问。  
第一次见面时，她提过能不能叫他Carl，然后不等回答就这么叫起来。Carl重新低下头，他不想提到自己的朋友们。  
“我少和您这样的人谈话，女士。”Carl说。  
她愉快地笑了，再次拍拍Carl的手背。Carl发誓，今后绝不再让任何人这样拍自己。  
访谈继续下去。

Carl本以为他谈得最久，出来才发现，大部分人还在谈话，或者排队站在走廊里等着。教官们无处可寻，大概和带队的负责人聊天。于是Carl径自跑到教学楼后身的围墙边上，重重靠着铁丝网。  
他觉得恶心。全世界都恶心，每个人的“内心深处”也一样。他真搞不懂为什么有钱人一小时花几十、几百块钱去做咨询。  
他们有力量，另外一种力量。Carl想。他也想要那种力量，但还毫无头绪。Carl把手插进口袋，用背顶着铁丝网晃悠，听它刺耳地响。他想要的东西太多了，而有的太少。Carl能听到远处运货卡车沉闷的隆隆声。另一个世界，巨大的卡车把水泥运去盖摩天大楼。一年半——不到一年半之后，他就要用手头这些东西去对付那个世界了。  
Carl不想承认，但他有点理解Bark的神经质。Bark害怕。

有人戳Carl的肩，让他货真价实地跳了一下。  
Anthony微微歪着头，看样子在忍住一声大笑。Carl恼火地打了他肚子一拳。  
“我正要找你。”Anthony说。他和Carl记忆里一样结实，好像没感觉到似的。  
“你谈完了？”  
“早就谈完了。”Anthony得意非常。Carl该替Anthony担心的，然而他很是痛快。  
Anthony一点也不关心评估，他直接拽住Carl：“快，跟着我。”  
Carl本能地挣开：“别闹，好吗？”  
“你必须得看看这个。”Anthony神情让Carl看了看他的衣兜。一般来说，你口袋里藏了只小狗才会这么跟别人说话。  
Carl犹豫的功夫，他被Anthony硬拖到教学楼背面一个转角。  
“嘘！”Anthony说，揽着Carl贴在墙上。Carl登时紧张起来，屏住呼吸。不过Anthony没有做什么，他指向围墙那边。Carl怀疑地扫了一眼，发现Anthony指着的是围墙的缺口。  
不单单是缺口，Bruce在那儿……见鬼的，还有个女孩！  
Carl吃惊之下几乎喊出声，Anthony及时捂住他的嘴。Carl手脚并用，使劲挣扎。Anthony必须用全身的力气才没让他冲过去。等Carl多少平静下来，Anthony才敢放开手。  
“他——！”  
“嘘！”  
“他谈恋爱了！”Carl压低嗓门嚷嚷，声带绷得刺痛，“还不告诉我！妈的，我跟他完了！”  
“让Bruce发现你跟我一起躲着看热闹，你跟他就真的完了。”Anthony说，“小声点，天啊。”  
“他竟然不告诉我！”Carl忿忿地扒着墙壁，“我以后也绝不会告诉他。”  
“那得是很久以后了。”Anthony嘟囔。Carl没有留心，他忙着瞪向Bruce的背影。

那肯定不是跟着评估小组来的姑娘。首先，她坐在围墙上——靠外那一边，当然——两只脚离地足有五英尺，而且她看着才十五岁。满头又粗又硬的黄色短发扎成两个锅刷。硬帆布做的连衣裙想必传了几手才到她身上，但鲜艳的脸色表明她营养良好，在灰蒙蒙的北方天空下，简直像情景喜剧里的西部土妞儿。她盘起一条腿坐着的样子，好像一点不担心摔下去，或者被铁丝网刮伤。  
她正比划到兴头上：“——然后枪手就，‘咔’，拔枪出来。就像这样，两手一起打。坏镇长的手下就这样——‘呜呃！’，‘啊呀！’记不记得我刚才讲到屠夫？”  
Bruce点点头，不过她没在乎观众互动，直接讲下去：“屠夫从谷仓上边爬过去了！从后边迂——迂回靠近枪手。枪手没看到，他这样——吹了一下枪口，‘噗！’。然后吹左手里的——‘噗！’其实屠夫都瞄准他了，然后——‘砰！’”  
她两条胳膊扬起，整个身子一晃。Bruce下意识地伸手去拉她，可是他们之间还差着两英尺。  
女孩比他镇静，灵巧地扭了下屁股和腰，再次把重心移回墙上，继续她的故事。  
“然后镜头就拍到枪手，呃，枪手的帽子在地上。然后又回到屠夫——他脖子上插了根箭！哈！印第安人唐托及时赶到！屠夫就这样抓着脖子——”她抓挠自己的脖子，歪嘴吐舌，摇摇欲坠。  
Bruce看得害怕：“你小心点好吗？”  
“别打岔！”她说，撅起嘴，“后来么，枪手就骑着马去下一个镇子当英雄去了，就像上一部。都没跟凯里夫人结婚。”  
“反正我不想听什么结婚不结婚的。”Bruce说。  
女孩朝天翻了下眼睛。从夏娃第一次见到亚当表现得极为“男人”以来，女人就会这样翻眼睛了。  
她抓住撑起铁丝网的铸铁支架，从墙上伸下一只手：“另外一半。”  
Bruce拿出半张撕破的钞票，一下就被抢了过去。她从内衣里拿出另半张，仔细比对，确定能拼成一整张才收起来。  
“你信不过我，我可难过死了。”Bruce说。  
“你比街上的老混混都精，你懂见鬼的‘理论’。”她说。  
“唔，你也不差。”Bruce说。然后——他甩了下头发。

“我要瞎了，妈的，我要瞎了。”Carl低声嘟囔。Anthony死命捂着嘴，几乎被窃笑噎死。

女孩拿出一个塑料袋，晃了晃：“别的东西。你们这帮男孩真是能抽烟。”  
Bruce示意她扔下来，但是她把塑料袋又拿了回去。她露出一个坏笑，把盘着的脚举到面前——像杂耍演员那么轻松——拔下鞋子，用脚趾头夹着塑料袋递给Bruce。  
“真不卫生。”Bruce说，然而他不敢抬头看，只是伸手过去。Bruce成功抓到了塑料袋，但是——她飞快地在Bruce脸上踢了一下，刹那间把腿从铁丝网空隙里缩回去。  
Carl看得心里一紧。不过她显然没被铁丝划伤，扔下一连串嘎嘎大笑之后，她从墙上消失了。  
Bruce还用袖口拼命擦脸，盯着缺口出神。又是Anthony拽了Carl一下：“快，趁他还傻在那儿！”  
也不知道谁拉着谁，他们俩跌跌撞撞跑出老远，才痛快地笑出来。  
这会儿，不少人已经被放了出来，在篮球架底下蹦着抓篮筐。Anthony和Carl收到一些谨慎的和不以为然的视线，他们反倒觉得更好玩了。Carl笑得停不下来，他要抓住Anthony肩头才能站稳。  
“难怪他要那么多现金，还懂得那么多电影和情景剧。”Anthony说。  
Carl擦擦眼睛和鼻子，差不多稳住了呼吸：“我还是不打算放过他。你知道，他甚至都没想过提一句——”  
“你的朋友长大成人了，为他高兴吧。”Anthony说。  
“现在你是我的朋友了。”Carl说，揽住Anthony的肩膀。  
Anthony猛地转身，被烫了似的退开：“我不是为这个才带你去的！”  
“我懂，天呐。”Carl被他弄得手足无措，刚才还搭在Anthony肩上的手不知放在哪里好。“我懂你的意思，但我想……我们总该算朋友了，哪怕没有这回事。”  
Anthony看着他，什么也没说，不过Carl再次把手搭在他肩上的时候，他默许了。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Anthony倾身向前，Carl能感觉到他的呼吸蹭在脖子上。Carl隐约记得经历过同样的场景，却一时想不起来到底怎么回事。他向后靠，摸到风化严重的马赛克贴片。Anthony继续倾身向前，Carl觉得该推开他，然而他有点好奇。  
然后Anthony在Carl腰上捏了一下。这……可不寻常。  
不对劲。Carl想。拇指的位置……他站在我对面的话……  
Carl醒了。他还在自己床上，Anthony当然好好地睡在下铺。四周传来其他男孩熟睡中的细小声音。Carl瞪着天花板，还非常尴尬地勃起了。  
拇指？我有什么毛病。Carl想。他尽量无声地侧过身，可是铁床架仍然嘎吱一声。Carl吓得浑身僵硬。等了好一阵，直到确定Anthony还在熟睡，他才敢把手伸到腿间。他匆忙解决，甚至都不敢大声呼吸。现在Carl非常感激教养院发的、无论怎样都脏兮兮的灰白色睡衣——把什么东西抹在上边都无所谓。  
梦不算什么。Carl这样告诉自己。其他人还梦见过操教官、社工和其他见鬼的玩意。半梦半醒之间，Carl想自己偏过头，是不是就能把嘴唇擦过Anthony的下巴，这或许算一个吻。  
然后他便完全清醒了，对自己的潜意识手足无措。  
在一个关了六十四个青春期男孩的地方，Carl早就听到过厕所隔间里有可疑的声音，也知道有几个“对子”。还有个规矩，大概也是从那时候传下来的：如果不亲嘴、亲脸颊，就不算数。  
不能再这样了。Carl想。他用被单裹紧自己，尽管刚才一番折腾让他出了一层汗。Carl紧紧闭上眼睛，把Anthony的颌角赶出脑子。他还能感觉到尚未退去的失望，Anthony那么近，只隔了一层军用毯子和一块木板……Carl脸颊滚烫，他不得不咬住嘴唇才没让自己挫败地骂出声。因为夏天，夏天肯定已经到了。Carl想。

夏天确实已经到了。禁闭室正像Carl说的，散发出难以形容的臭气。擦洗浴室成了最不受欢迎的活儿。每周日，挤在小放映厅里看教学短片也让人打从心里腻烦。  
此外，Bark离他的十八岁越来越近。让Carl说，他觉得从评估之后，Bark就不一样了——更不一样。他脸上总挂着汗，要么一声不吭，要么大说大笑。连Joe都躲着他，还有Carl。因为Bark实在太吓人。他的吵闹好比在使劲敲一口人人都装作看不见的钟。他们无比辛苦地在教养院里挣得容身之处，然而这一块空间将在年满十八岁后被真正的社会挤压殆尽。其实他们都明白，教养院里的“老大”在外边也只是个一无所有的油渣，更别提成人监狱里的罪犯。  
真要命，他不是冬天才走么。Anthony想。他踩碎一只甲虫，半好奇半嫌恶地用鞋子拨弄残渣。他想到自己在年底也要走。Carl是明年，最后一个。Bruce比他还早点。  
也许Carl在烦心这事。Anthony想。  
Carl把手搭在Anthony肩上以后，两人亲近了一点。从近处看，Carl和他想象的……不一样。Anthony从没和同龄人亲近过，说不清这算好还是不好。  
他和Bruce也亲近了一点。Anthony发现Bruce只是按照他的“文明社会”规则行事，他从小就是那么长大的。  
除此之外，Bruce仍旧相当气人。  
“我真想揍你，哥们儿。”Anthony说，他想不管Carl怎么说，都得找机会打他一顿，或者一拳。Bruce无动于衷，又在Anthony肋骨上捅了一下。  
“你都不说话。”Bruce说，看样子还想动手，“你肯定在计划什么特别吓人的事。”  
“我没有！”  
“你有！我说‘Carl最近挺紧张’，然后你就……”Bruce两手一挥，Anthony完全不明白那表示他就做了什么。“你还让我弄硫酸纸！妈的那是什么玩意啊？”  
“给我弄个描图填色的小册子，好吗？”Anthony压低声音，生怕别人听见。“小学女生买的那种。”  
“什么图案，小美人鱼还是白雪公主？”Bruce愣了一愣，本能地问。  
“我真他妈的会揍你，Bruce。”Anthony说，“便宜的。开本大一点。”  
Bruce把手插进口袋，皱着眉，前后摇晃身体。现在不是做生意耳朵他了。Anthony想。不过究竟是什么，Anthony还没有头绪。  
“Anthony……我也算你的朋友，是吧？”  
Anthony犹豫了。他不交朋友，不喜欢这类事情。可他不能再像初来乍到时那样说“不，你他妈的才不是”。于是Anthony没说话，盼着Bruce放下话头。可Bruce认真起来特别难打发，非得有个“答案”才松口。  
Anthony耸耸肩，他说：“当然。”  
“Carl的计划里有你。他没说，但我知道。所以……怎么说，你得在乎一点。”  
“我当然在乎。”Anthony眯起眼睛，莫名一阵恼火。  
“我是说在乎你自己，别弄成Bark那样。”Bruce不再乱晃，他凑近Anthony耳边，“他是要进监狱的。十有八九已经定了。”  
“我有分寸。”Anthony说，拍拍Bruce的肩。Bruce还是满脸怀疑。  
奇怪，Carl这么做的时候就好用。Anthony想。

第三天，Anthony拿到了画册。他展平硫酸纸，夹进课本，然后仔细撕碎底稿，免得被人看见。Anthony跃跃欲试，但他命令自己耐心。他得更在乎一点，找个安全的机会。

再次被Anthony拖到教学楼背面，Carl真想踹他肚子。  
“如果还是那个妞儿，就算了。我不想看Bruce和女的亲嘴。”Carl从Anthony手里挣开。  
“我也不想。”Anthony做了个鬼脸，“别再说了。”  
他们俩踩过一片破瓷砖和水泥块，一直往深处走。到了缺口对面，Anthony才停下。Carl抱起胳膊，两只脚稳稳踩在地上，预备着任何一种打击。也预备着……惊喜。Carl希望自己的耳朵没有发红，至少别让Anthony看见。  
Anthony掏出一团卷起来的纸。Carl的视线在纸卷和Anthony脸上来回，可是只能看出他相当得意。Carl怀疑地接过来，缓缓展开纸卷。  
一些涂黑的薄纸。Carl想。他莫名其妙地研究了一阵，直到Anthony拉住他的手，把纸转到合适的角度，Carl才发现上边有字。  
是他的评估报告。上边说Carl“性格内向、沉默，易受不良影响。对社会没有威胁”。还用家庭历史解释了他究竟是怎么长得这么窝囊。  
但那跟Anthony做的比起来不算什么。Anthony用描图纸盖在报告背面，用铅笔轻轻涂抹，这样才留下了字。他本可以看过就走的，或者抄下来。Anthony想证明他的确看到了真的档案。他不必这样的，我总会相信他。Carl想。  
Anthony见Carl没有答话，凑到他身边：“我觉得不错，他们说你没威胁。我猜你会给安排到社工那边。”  
“你有什么毛病！就为了这个？你就去翻主官教官的办公室？”Carl大喊。不该是这样，Carl想。不该对Anthony嚷嚷。可他没办法，在他心里有那么多强烈的情绪，他甚至没法一一分辨。我有什么毛病？Carl想。他害怕了。  
Anthony被吓了一跳：“你一直心烦，所以我猜……”  
Carl攥着纸卷，不知该如何是好：“你自己的档案怎么写的？”  
Anthony只是耸耸肩。  
“天呐，Anthony！”  
“我会进成人监狱。”  
成人监狱——Carl浑身冰凉，他什么话也说不出，喉咙被这个词扼住了。等他看到Anthony满不在乎的样子，才意识到那是Anthony自己的断言，不是评估结果。愤怒盖过其他情绪，Carl感到一丝释然。他知道怎么对付这个，他知道怎么愤怒。  
“你不会！”  
“我会！他妈的，我就是会进监狱！”挫败和气恼憋得Anthony喊回去。这和他想象的不一样。  
Carl真的火了，把纸卷重重拍在Anthony胸前。“你自己去扔掉，好吗？看在他妈的老天份上，别再这样了。”Carl想撞开Anthony，回到运动场上。那些无以名状的感情还在挤压着Carl，教学楼背后太狭窄了，他需要更大的空间。  
Anthony抓住他，硬是把Carl堵在角落里。  
一瞬间，Carl以为Anthony要狠揍他一顿。那一瞬间过去，Carl才发现Anthony离他近得不对劲。  
“我猜错了，是吧？”Anthony说，他的黑眼睛直直盯着Carl，打量他，琢磨他。Carl后颈的碎发都立起来了。“你担心的不是评估。”  
“走开，好吗？”Carl用肩膀去撞，Anthony纹丝不动。  
妈的，真结实。Carl想。  
“你在担心别的。哥们儿，你到了青春期。”Anthony说，他露出一丝笑意。  
“别着急，你迟早也会开始发育。”Carl说，“滚到一边发育去，我要走了。”  
Carl又开始挣扎，Anthony一使劲，把他推回原位。Carl的背撞在墙上，一声闷响。他没觉得很疼，却被声音弄得不知所措。Anthony也一样，他的手在发抖，原本的计划不知跑到了哪里。Anthony盯着Carl的脸，忘了他们俩究竟怎么弄到这般地步。  
该让他做计划。Anthony想。他吞了下口水，希望自己不要咬到舌头。  
“呃……我没、我是说，我不在乎——不介意。”Anthony说。  
Carl愣住了。等这句话缓慢进入他的意识，Carl睁大眼睛，张口结舌。天呐，不会吧Carl想。  
Anthony深深吸气，说下去：“我见过不少人这么做。”  
“一共才七个。要是你连Gunther也算上的话。”Carl说，声音像是挤出来的。他想到Bruce那个愚蠢的甩头，紧张得几乎笑出来。这太荒唐了，Carl想，不会是我梦见的那样。  
Anthony靠得更近了。徘徊在意识之外的念头又回来了：现在侧过脸的话……  
“我知道这儿的规矩。如果、如果不亲你，隔着衣服，就不算数。我可以帮你——解决这个。”Anthony说。  
刚才还在沸腾的感情忽然变得又凉又沉，黏糊糊地积成一团。Carl紧紧闭上嘴巴，咬住舌头。真傻，Carl想。  
在Carl意识到之前，有些话脱口而出。Anthony畏缩了，松开了手。他脸上一下子没了血色，眼睛显得更黑，刀疤隐隐发红。好不容易结痂的伤像是又绽开了似的。  
“你他妈的见鬼去吧，Elias。”Anthony说。  
Carl张了张嘴，他想弥补、想挽救，但一股突然的冲力砸在他横膈膜上。Carl的身体对折，空气从他胸腔里流走。他眼前发黑，踉跄一下，倒在地上干呕。  
Anthony的脚站在Carl面前，冻在地上似的。然后，向前踏了一小步——更像是要稳住自己的身体。但Carl立刻缩成一团，膝盖护住胸腹，手护住后脑。  
他会杀了我。Carl想。  
透过疯狂的心跳声，Carl听到Anthony的运动鞋跑远了。他试探着睁开眼睛，面前空无一人。  
挨了拳头的地方疼得让他满头冷汗，Carl想站稳，结果直接吐了出来。他勉强扒住墙面，一阵阵抽搐。呕吐物的气味让他加倍恶心。  
真是活该。Carl想。他尽量擦干净嘴边，啐掉胆汁的苦味。刚才那句话还在他耳边嗡嗡作响。  
他说：“你是不是给每个老大都弄过？”

Anthon满心火气无处发泄，撕碎了描图纸，弄得满手墨粉。Anthony把碎片扔在地上，任凭风吹得到处都是。也许教官会看到，那就去他妈的。Anthony把两只手都深深插进口袋，在篮球架上狠踹一脚。木质篮板危险地摇晃，刚还在打篮球的几个男孩一哄而散。Anthony这才感到有点痛快，可远远不够。  
Anthony坐在篮球架地下，也不管篮板还在晃荡，还掉了个螺帽。愤怒像飓风涌来，也像潮水一样退了。Anthony用拇指摩挲右手指关节，上边有道划伤，是纽扣划的。他刚才就是用这只手打了Carl。  
Anthony颤抖地吸气，他又看到Carl刚才的样子：缩成一团，满心戒备。好像Anthony真的会伤害他。  
我会。Anthony想。他记得自己有多愤怒。万一Bruce真的给他弄到了刀子，而他刚才又恰好拿在手里……  
刺骨的惊悸让Anthony猛地跳起来，他站在篮球架底下，非得看到自己的手才能相信他没有真的刺伤Carl。其他男孩早就躲远了，打闹、谈笑的声音传到Anthony身边已经模糊成一片。一道界限、一堵墙划在Anthony和他们之间：Anthony杀过人，他们没有。  
我会变成我老子那样。这个念头骤然闪过。这不是Anthony第一次想到，却是最清晰、最确凿的一次。Anthony盯着惨白的水泥地面，盼着所有的血——父亲那一半，母亲那一半——都从他身体里流走，这样他就能直接倒下死掉。他每个细胞都在盼望。  
那没有发生。奇迹或厄运没有发生。教官吹哨命令全体集合，吃晚饭。

当晚轮到A队扫院子，真是他们的运气。Anthony独占一角，没精打采地用扫帚划拉地面。Carl赶着Bruce、Fisher和其他油渣扫纸屑，他一只手护着腹部，弓着背，还倚在扫帚上。Anthony趁Carl不注意，看到Carl脸色难看得吓人。  
Anthony咬紧牙关，重新把注意力放在自己脚底下。直到他听见有人嘶嘶吐气，招呼他过去。  
有些人觉得这么招呼别人叫亲近，Anthony觉得烦人，外带恶心。他皱着眉瞪过去，看见Bark满脸堆笑。  
“嘿，Scarface。你那边有矛盾？”Bark说。  
“滚回去扫教室。”Anthony说。  
“油渣干活去了。”Bark说，关切地靠近，“你也该让油渣忙活。有本事的人凭什么混成他妈的小工。”  
“有事直说。”Anthony退了一步。他察觉到Carl正往这边看，故意背对着Carl，哪怕这样就得和Bark正对着。  
Bark神秘兮兮地展开一小块描图纸。上边原有的痕迹本来就浅，又被Anthony的撕扯给弄糊了，只剩一团灰。  
Anthony挑了下眉毛，等Bark先开口。  
“我听到了。当然，只有一点点。我保证，哥们儿，教官都没听见。”Bark把纸片递到Anthony面前，“我知道这是什么。”  
“我也知道。谁都知道擦鼻涕纸长什么样。”Anthony说。  
Bark干巴巴地笑了几声：“抄一份多少钱？”  
“一份什么？”  
“这个。”Bark几乎把纸片捅到Anthony胸前，“放心，哥们儿，好伙计。我绝对不告诉教官——我队里的油渣随便你指使——”Bark用大拇指朝Carl和Bruce忙活的背影比了比，“你要报复，我也帮忙。”  
“滚回去扫教室。”Anthony说，转身要走。Bark忽然扯住他胳膊，凑到Anthony耳边。夹着烟草臭味的呼吸直接喷在Anthony脸上。  
Anthony撞开他，把拳头抵在Bark脸上：“我不是你哥们儿。”  
Bark的脸色变了。他整张脸，带着脖子上的青筋都在抽动。他卷起上唇，露出一个狞笑，门牙缓缓挫动：“你猜教官知道了会怎么样？”  
“我把这扫帚从你屁股捅进去，直到你把它吐出来。如果教官知道的话。”Anthony也同样露出牙齿，“不管谁告密，我都拿你下手。盼着只有你一个软蛋吧，哥们儿。”

Carl从远处看见Bark对Anthony比中指，然后就离开了。输家才示威，Anthony比他厉害。Carl想，稍微松了口气。  
Anthony一直躲着Carl和Bruce，整个晚上一直低着头。他身上有些东西让Carl想起Jose。这可不妙。Carl想。而且挨打的难道不是我？  
敏锐的油渣已经察觉到Carl和Anthony的“事故”。他们开始试水，想知道哪一个即将被自己踩在脚底下。Carl觉得自己赢面更大，鉴于谁都知道Bruce站在自己这边。  
Anthony能对付他们。可是他的十八岁也眼看要到了，他的评分又不高……  
Carl躺在床上，左右为难。最好的情况是谁都不去招惹Anthony，他也不去招惹谁。不过既然这都可能发生，Carl倒不如希望他们打从一开始就不要进来。  
熄灯后的黑暗让Carl无处分心，胸腹处的钝痛更严重了。他侧过身，掌心贴着伤处，希望能感觉好点。他想知道Anthony怎么带着伤过那几个礼拜，他想看看Anthony在下铺是不是睡着了，还是跟他一样心烦意乱。  
然而他闭上眼睛，刻意忽略满脑子跳动的念头。他需要睡眠，然后才有精神对付明天的新麻烦，不管那是什么。

 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Motter死了。Joe发现的。  
紧接着又有消息说，Motter没死，被送到教养院外边的医院去了。流言传了三天之后，脸色苍白的Motter被教官带回教养院。他的确没死，他是自己从车上走下来的。  
然而惶惶不安的气氛没有结束。教官禁止任何人跟Motter说话，直接把他关在医务室里。  
Joe快要疯了。这是自然，因为是他半夜里起来，发现Motter被五六根鞋带勒住脖子，吊在床架上。Joe尖叫得整条走廊都听得见。同宿舍的男孩匆忙跳下铺位，想离得越远越好。只有Joe冲过去，把Motter解下来。

“Joe算得上英雄。”Carl说，其他人纷纷点头。  
那怎么你了。Anthony这样想，但他没有开口。他还是没办法跟Carl说话。  
“所以我得帮Joe一把。”Carl补充。这回，点头的人少了。  
Anthony提起精神，装作自己没在注意的样子。也许他装得太像，Carl压低了的声音一点都听不见。他不得不等到活动时间，抓住一个油渣，硬是问出来细节。  
Motter掏钱要另一个男孩跟他发生“亲密关系”，反正油渣用了这个词。教官通常假装看不见这类事情，天知道这回怎么发现了，还有模有样地给Motter家里寄了通知。结果，他们从退件里才知道，Motter的父母和新生的妹妹在一年前就搬去了明尼苏达。教官随口把事实告诉了Motter，当晚他就自杀了。  
真操蛋。Anthony想。他让油渣滚开。  
自由活动和体育课从来没这么安静过。高温已经过去，霜冻还没到，真是可惜了好天气。所有男孩都低着头，细声细气地说话。好像Motter已经是个幽灵，时时徘徊在他们之间。  
考虑到没人认真注意过Motter，这很是讽刺。Carl想。他答应帮Joe找出告密者或另一个“当事人”，不过还没来得及做计划——Bruce一直黏着，一步不落，还非要聊天。哪怕讲电影情节也行，只要能出声。  
他害怕。Carl想，发现自己宽和许多。要是两年前……哪怕一年前，他早就要骂人了。  
天哪，我长大了。Carl想。  
人一长大，夏天就会飞快过去。从围墙缺口向外看，最短命的野草已经黄了。明年春天，Carl就得离开教养院。Bruce先他一步。Anthony最早，今年年底。  
Carl使劲吞下哽在喉咙里的东西。Bruce凑过来，推推他。  
“Anthony跟你到底怎么回事？你们总相互躲着。”Bruce说，看来话题真的用光了。  
Carl咕哝一声，盼着Bruce就此闭嘴。是不是好人家的男孩都不懂得“老实待着”是什么意思？他迟早得死在这上边。Carl想。  
“别在这时候跟他打架，好吗？你可不能在最后这段日子里让人看见你好欺负。”  
“我知道，我知道！这他妈的是我的理论，我告诉你的。”Carl重重叹气。Bruce明显不相信，朝Carl胸腹处扫了一眼。他们都知道衬衫底下盖着一大块淤血，不比Anthony身上留过的轻多少。  
“顺便说，Anthony要的刀子到货了。”  
Carl立刻皱起眉：“这是什么意思？”  
Bruce耸耸肩：“只是顺便说。”

 

Motter的事很可能悄声无息地过去。Weiner总教官已经明里暗里筹划建校五十周年的感恩节庆祝会。男孩们试水似的，小心翼翼重新开始嬉闹。  
可Motter不能总关在医务室里，他毕竟还活着。  
没有其他动静，只是悄悄贴在教学楼入口的一张纸，上边的字连半页都占不满。做心里评估的研究小组证明Motter的行为已呈现明显的精神疾病征兆，有性倒错的可能，建议原家庭将其转到有医疗资质的机构。教养院将无偿提供路费。通知下边有Weiner的签名，还有公章。  
虽然贴在教学楼门口，但教官禁止任何人盯着看。也没人想盯着看。Carl不知道别人怎么想，反正他看到那花体字签名，胃里就犯恶心。

 

这是个美好的早晨。白天变短了，太阳出来得越来越晚。男孩们列队站好的时候，天空还是玫瑰色的。泥水绿和脏土灰的卡车也闪出光了。  
除了把男孩们载去公园的卡车，还有一辆脏兮兮的家用小面包。看上去不像访客，更像教官的私车。男孩们正在暗地猜测，Motter出现了。  
各队主管教官立刻拦在队列和Motter之间。一堵不出声、配着包胶警棍的墙。  
Motter在运动场另外一边，看上去又小又苍白。Joe冲他挥手，结果挨了一警棍。Motter看也不看他一眼，被两个教官送上车，谔谔地坐在后座。小面包车第一个离开，很快就消失了。  
教官们送他去汽车站，给他买张去明尼苏达的票，让他回家。但每个男孩都知道，并且相信教官们也知道，Motter不会自己回家，他会死在不碍事的地方。

 

“他们压根不在乎Motter。”Bruce说。他没有好好地捡垃圾，而是翻弄枯叶，用长夹子打飞甲虫。  
Carl还是咕哝一声。  
“你的话也特别少。说真的，你们俩到底怎么了？”Bruce用手肘戳戳Carl。  
Carl翻了下眼睛，Bruce继续说下去。  
“我敢说Weiner可算高兴了。有了‘可参考案例’。”  
“你的思想真阴暗。”Carl说。  
“这叫文明世界，每个人都交自己的养老保险。”Bruce垂下肩膀，“真是操蛋。”。  
“Elias！Moran！别聊了！”主管教官冲他们大喊。Carl给Bruce一个眼神，他们散开了。  
Anthony似乎往这边看了一眼，不过也可能没有。

 

早上的插曲让教官们也精神紧张。他们不再和社工调笑，全都警惕地巡逻。总有人冷不丁挨一警棍。到午餐时间，气氛才缓和。社工抬着三明治盒子，还有一大桶橘子水。每人拿到自己的一份，各自散开，慢慢吃。这是难得不必担心被别人抢劫的时候。  
结果，教官们放松得过头了。有个年轻社工在车里找到一个旧飞盘，建议让男孩们拿去玩。A队的主管教官有些犹豫，不过其他几个都同意了。  
真要命。Carl想。也许教官们觉得这些男孩都是迷失的纯真灵魂呢。

 

Bark蹦得最欢，不断踩到别人的脚，简直说不出他是不是故意的。教官躲到树丛后边抽烟以后，Carl就退出来了。Bruce仍旧脚前脚后地黏着他。  
Anthony也没有参与，站在离Carl最远的角落。而且拒绝往他这边看。  
Carl背靠着橡树，突然挫败地大声叹气，往地上滑。“Bruce，我觉得我有什么毛病。”  
“唔，你是说你喜欢Anthony这事？”Bruce说，心思还在抢飞盘游戏里边。  
Carl呻吟出声，打了他肩膀一拳。“有时候你真他妈的气人。什么时候知道的？”  
“就是那么知道了。”Bruce把胳膊搭在Carl肩上，“没关系，你的毛病是想得太多。就是这么回事。我敢说你又开始计划离开教养院之后的破事了。你没准都想好要跟他一起买什么车。”  
Carl捂住脸，Bruce惊讶地大笑：“菲亚特乌诺，对不对？灰的还是蓝的？”  
“闭嘴。”  
Bruce使劲晃晃Carl：“没事的，好吗？你已经在这个疯人院混了三年，还有什么挺不过去的。”  
唉，哥们儿。这回大概有点麻烦。Carl想。他又朝那边看，可是Anthony已经离开了。Carl心里好像给拧了一下，不很疼，却非常讨厌。他想移开视线，眼角却扫到Joe。Carl登时警觉，拽着Bruce站定。  
Carl和Bruce对视一眼，这不是好兆头。  
Joe大步走向闹得正欢的Bark。有些男孩被他撞开，有些看到他的脸色就自动让路。Bark的哥们儿发现不对，横着肩膀挤过来。Joe队里的人反倒站在了最外边，抱着胳膊，或缩着肩膀。他们甚至没有直接盯着看。  
Joe推开最后一个挡路的油渣，一把抓住Bark的肩，硬是让他面向自己。  
不明智啊，伙计。Carl想。该直接打后脑。  
“怎么了，哥们儿。——别抢，你他妈的蠢货，这会儿算暂停！”  
“你最好说是中场休息。”Joe说，“我们得聊聊Motter的事。”  
Bark的伙伴们讪讪地停下动作，僵在原地。  
Bark抖掉Joe的手，啐了一口：“我可没摸过他——”  
剩下的话被Joe一巴掌抽回去。  
“你都不配我用拳头。软蛋！告密的软蛋！”Joe嘶声说。Bark的人冲过来，使劲推了他一把。Joe纹丝不动。  
Bark的脸被狞笑扭曲了。他露出牙齿，却装作好心老太太那样砸舌头：“可怜的Joe，你的小情人儿给送走了。”  
Joe的脸红透，想再抽他一巴掌，被Bark的人拦住：“你他妈的才是基佬！”  
“哦——”Bark带着自己的人起哄，“Joe害羞了！”  
Joe站在原地，浑身发抖。他突然大吼一声，一拳砸向离他最近的人。挨了打的闷哼一声，当即坐在地上。  
Bark啐在Joe脸上。余下的人一拥而上，野狗似的推搡Joe。Joe的人想要过来，又尴尬地止步在人群外边。  
“行啦，Joe。你跟Motter又没多么亲近。别让他们把你也看成基佬。”有人软叽叽地喊道。几个人试探着拉开围着Joe的人群，被挤出去以后就讪讪罢手了。  
Joe咬紧牙关，额头上的血管暴起。他玩命抡起拳头，可是有那么多人嬉笑着拽他衣服，踢他的腿，朝他吐口水。Bark怪声怪气地大笑，故意趁Joe怒吼、骂人的时候朝他脸上唾。  
Bark的大笑猛然中断。紧接着他整个人都看不见了。  
不，Bark没消失。他是被Carl踢倒在地。不等其他人扑向Carl，Bruce一头撞散了人墙，抓住一个没头没脑地揍。拳头和脚踢砸在他背上。  
Carl挤在人群最里边，他什么也不说，抿着嘴唇，狠狠踩向Bark的脸。Bark没法站起来重整攻势，可他也没法出去。他长声嚎叫，几次要爬起来，又被踢倒。  
然而突然袭击的优势很快消失了。Bruce难以支应，Carl挨了几下重拳。他们俩被人群分隔开来，还要躲着Joe。Joe脸上沾满眼泪和口水，嘶哑着嗓子骂街。他像是已经歇斯底里了，红着眼睛只管打。  
Bark抓住个空子一跃起身，额头撞在Carl的下巴。另一个人踩住他膝盖窝。Carl重重跪在地下。他骂了一句，要站起来，但踩着他的脚死死钉着。Carl看见Bark提起膝盖——  
Bark被侧面来的冲力扔了出去，捂着肋骨抽气。踩着Carl的人也踉跄倒向后边，他的鼻子给打断了，鼻血落在Carl后颈。  
Anthony，Carl想。Anthony。  
Anthony把Carl拽起来，让他站稳。Anthony的嘴唇破了，一边额角青了一大块。他肯定生生把人群撕开。  
四面八方还是有拳头飞来，但Anthony把Bruce和Joe也拽了过来。他们总有一边是安全的。事情变得简单了。

教官的哨声针似的刺进来，包胶警棍乱劈。这可比拳头重得多。Carl听到警棍砸在人身上的、软绵绵的闷响，随即背上挨了一下。Carl被踩过的膝关节一软，几乎歪倒。Anthony撑着他的体重，尽管硬底军靴也踹在他身上。  
后来，Carl不无自豪地发现NYPD都给惊动了。路上的行人报了警，一共来了五辆警车。增援部队还带着手铐和枪。他们被胡乱塞进警车，自然不会按队列顺序。Carl看到Joe和Fisher被关在一起了，他自己和一群油渣在一起。Carl没看见Anthony或者Bruce。  
Weiner的脸色难看得像狗屎。他和警察那边的头儿扯起嗓子吵了一通。Carl当真想听听细节，不过脸色更难看的教官下令列队，回宿舍。  
可想而知，所有人都被罚掉晚饭。男孩们在寝室里乖乖坐着，挑着眼皮打量彼此。下午大战的刺激还在他们的血管里。一直到晚上八点钟，也没见新的命令。他们开始躁动不安，然而谁也不敢第一个活动。  
Carl站起来。  
他朝Fisher走过去。他小腿上还有个明显的鞋印，里边透出一点暗色的血迹。但他尽量不让自己踉跄，稳稳当当地站在Fisher面前。  
宿舍里的气氛骤然绷紧。Fisher像个小兔子似的，鼻翼快速地闪动。他勉强抬起头，冲Carl挤出一个微笑：“有事吗，哥们儿？”  
“大概吧。”Carl说。他一只手撑着铁架床的上铺，另一只手随意放在腰上。从Bruce的角度看过去，Carl一个人就把Fisher封在他坐的角落里。  
“你和Motter很熟？”Carl问道。  
Fisher不自觉地团起身子，两只手相互掐。  
“算不上，我，呃，反正你知道怎么回事。他的‘小爱好’……”Fisher干巴巴地笑了几声，没人应和。  
Carl叹了口气，稍微调整重心，冲Fisher弯下腰：“你亲过他吗？”  
有人尖锐地抽气。Bruce盼着他把自己噎死。虽然这事只能怪Carl自己，他不该把这条规矩大声说出来——它不可能存在，如果没有“相关行为”的话。  
妈的，我说话像Weiner。Bruce想。  
Carl能感觉到整个寝室的视线戳在背上。Carl莫名觉得能分辨出Anthony的黑眼睛，因为那最锐利、最重。  
“你亲过他吗？”Carl又问了一遍，免得有人没听清。  
“我……”Fisher清清嗓子，眼睛神经质地眨动。“可能？”  
“可能有还是可能没有？”  
“……在教学楼背面。”Fisher看着快要哭了，“他给我钱，让我——那不算，对不对？他给我钱。”  
“你去跟教官作证了。”Carl说，更像是叹气。  
Fisher没有答话，半张着嘴，喉咙里咕咕响。Carl重新站直，他觉得心里发腻，在Fisher脸上揍了一拳。Fisher没吭声，捂着鼻子。过了一会儿，血从他指缝里滴下来。  
Carl转身离开，他只看见Anthony快速移开视线。没人给宿舍开电闸，Anthony的神情被阴影遮住了。  
Carl腿上的伤被牛仔裤磨得生疼，他没回到自己的铺位，而是坐在Bruce旁边。他觉得Anthony扫了自己一眼。  
去他的，我真是要疼死了。Carl想。他扯过Bruce，让他别再傻站着。  
“刚才那算怎么回事？”Bruce低声问。Carl耸耸肩。  
“刀给我。”Carl说。  
“哥们儿，别。”Bruce说，“你要吓死我了。”  
“说真的，给我。”  
太阳落到楼群后边。宿舍里的光线迅速暗淡，Bruce看不清Carl的神情。Bruce重重吞了下口水：“Carl，他……Anthony不错，是吧？你别……”  
Carl伸手过去，碰碰他：“放心，Bruce。”  
Carl伸着手等了好一阵，Bruce才把折刀给他。  
“跳刀不好弄，不过这个有自锁。”Bruce说，“嘿，Carl。我从来没说过你得……你得怎么样Anthony，好吗？这不公平。”  
“天呐，我不会待他不公平。你觉得我要怎么样？”Carl 翻了下眼睛，很遗憾Bruce看不见，“如果顺利，这事儿就永远解决了。”

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

驯狼记 09

 

没人被关禁闭，因为哪怕他们一个挨着一个站好，禁闭室也关不下全部参与斗殴的人。Weiner下令，连着一个礼拜，所有人都被罚掉晚餐。自由活动时间也被取消。此外，给他们上课的只有教养院职员，外校请来的老师也暂时——或永远——停课了。

真可惜。秋天已经来了，他们只能趴在窗边看一眼。Bruce说，应该晚两个月再闹，那样就能躲过第一场霜冻。Carl觉得他不可理喻。

Bruce黏他黏得加倍地紧，生怕Carl拿着刀，当着整个寝室的面给Anthony开道口子。Bruce说Carl变得吓人了，变得无所顾忌。既然他一直劝Carl要“镇得住”手下，这话该算作夸奖。

Anthony说得对，他有时真的傻乎乎的。Carl想。

但是Anthony还躲着他。考虑到大部分时间他们都被关在同一间宿舍里，这简直是个奇迹。他好奇对方满不在乎的态度能装到什么时候。

Weiner决定该把男孩们放出来，“公园大战”已经过了两周。他明明白白地警告，感恩节庆典就快到了，所有人都得老实点。

原有秩序被拎起来狠狠晃了一顿，不少人手足无措。Bark又进了医务室。Joe脸上包着纱布，在篮球架底下坐着。他的哥们儿没有一个好意思去打招呼，Joe也没有搭理他们的意思。事实上，他让Carl想到Jose。

Carl叹了口气，拉着Bruce过去，和他瞎扯了几句。Joe有点别扭，不过算得上和善地接纳了来自“街头”的善意。几个油渣在盯着看，Carl希望他们好好看看，并且记住。

Anthony也在盯着看。Carl想。他能感觉到。有时候他觉得自己甚至能看到Anthony的视线怎么切开空气。Carl不由得再次把手伸进口袋里，用拇指摩挲不锈钢握柄。

还要再等一等。

 

天气转凉，不过还没开始出现露水。义务劳动也许永远取消了，不过周日的体育课又回来了。Bruce抱怨了一整个周六晚上。

Bark出来了，脸肿成一团，还瘸着腿。他照旧跟亲信大声吵闹。Joe不再打篮球了，他绕着运动场飞跑。Bruce和A队的油渣在篮球场上拍球——他们的玩法只能叫做拍球。

一切太平。Carl想。除了Anthony不在里边。

Carl不禁对自己笑了笑，他知道Anthony在哪儿。

 

Anthony在围墙缺口对面。

他坐在水泥块上，一条腿伸出去，一条腿踩着“座位”，抱在胸口。Carl在旁边站了半天，Anthony也没有注意到。Carl清了清嗓子。

相当有效。Anthony直接弹了起来，拳头挡在面前，一副要扑过来的模样。

Carl摊开两手，强忍着不要笑出来：“我还以为你只有睡觉的时候怕吵。”

Anthony泄了气：“走开。”

Carl朝他走过去。

Anthony退了一步，不过没有继续退下去。他把手深深插进口袋，透过睫毛瞪着Carl。

“幸好有你在，Anthony。”Carl说，“公园那天。真的。”

“唔，不算什么。”Anthony放松了一点，只有一点。“以后这类事情……你可以让我去。我是说，打架什么的。”

Carl友好地微笑，脸都笑疼了。他伸手去搭Anthony的肩膀，后者立刻闪开。

简直又回到了一开始。Carl有点恼火了。

“你说过Joe不好拉拢的。”Anthony说，好像他才有权利恼火。

“他不可能被拉拢。Joe有他的骄傲，给自己划了条底线，而那玩意比我们摞起来还高着一英寸。”Carl说，“Anthony，不是这么回事。”

 

“我妈妈——”Carl开口，中途又顿住了。Anthony抬起眼睛，若有所思地看着他。

“你过来好吗？”Carl说，很是不高兴。“我不想嚷得所有人都知道。”

Anthony踩过水泥块，慢慢走进。他靠在Carl身边，安静地等Carl接着讲。

“她……她被杀的时候喊叫来着。邻居们对警察说，听到她呼救。没人敢过去。”Carl说，发现自己的声音听上去陌生得很。他还没对别人说过，甚至没跟Bruce说过。

“有人报警的时候，好几个小时都过去了。”Carl说，“我总是想，如果当时有Joe那样的人……”

Anthony按着他的肩膀，捏了捏。

“当然也可能一点区别都没有。我只是在犯傻。”Carl说。

“一点也不。”Anthony说。

“扯平了，是吧？你讲过你的故事，现在扯平了。”Carl说。

Anthony没回答。他靠得近了一点。

真傻，这和计划得不一样。Carl想，狠狠吸了下鼻子。他咬着嘴唇，决定顺其自然。

“上回我说——”

“我该走了。”Anthony说，把手收回口袋。Carl觉得肩膀上很凉。

Anthony要从Carl面前绕过去，结果慢了半拍。Carl拦在他面前。

 

“我得走了，哥们儿。”Anthony说。他从头到脚都难受。Carl眼角还泛红，但神情坚决。除非Anthony再掀翻他一次，否则他一步也不让开。

Anthony皱起眉头，他想把Carl推开，但上回的冲突还罩在他心上，还让他的指关节隐隐作痛。

“让开。”Anthony说，想闪过Carl。动作被堵了回去。他看见白光一闪。Carl手里攥着折刀，正对着他。

“别乱动。”Carl说。

Anthony瞪大眼睛，看看Carl，又看看顶在自己胸口的折刀。

是这样。Anthony想。这一局我还欠他的。

他在原地站好，哪怕Carl把他的右手从口袋里拽出来，也一动不动。Carl一手拿着刀，一手展开Anthony的手掌。Anthony没有发抖，直到Carl把折刀放在他掌心。

“这是什么意思？”Anthony问。他的声音沙哑、颤抖，自从头一回被警察问话以后，他就再没有这样。

Carl没说话，用自己的手掌裹着Anthony的，让他抓住刀柄。

然后拉着Anthony的手，把折刀贴在自己胸腹。Anthony打过的地方，恐怕淤血还没完全消散呢。

现在Anthony开始害怕了。

“试一下。”Carl说，作势要松手。

“别这样。”Anthony说。他感觉到自己在出汗。刀子变得滑溜溜的，条鳗鱼似的要钻出他的手。

“你害怕了？”Carl问。他直盯着Anthony，他的眼睛看起来那么黑。

Anthony点点头。

“我信得过你。Anthony，我要松手了。”Carl说。

“别，求你了。”Anthony说。Carl的手动了一下，Anthony尖锐地倒抽一口气。他想把手抽回来，让刀子离开Carl。但他们离得那么近。Anthony信不过自己的手，还有手里的刀。他害怕手有自己的想法，刀子也有它的。他真的害怕。

“我要松手了。”Carl说。他真的缓缓松开手指。折刀还贴在他横膈膜处，肋骨凹陷的地方。在一层衬衫下边就是毫无保护的柔软组织。

Anthony的右手，连带着他的肩膀都僵得阵阵刺痛。他能闻到Carl身上的味道，他能闻到Carl的血，就在他皮肤里边，肌肉里边。Anthony从来没这么害怕过。

“Carl，求你了。”Anthony哽咽，有血顺着刀疤流下来——不，这回是眼泪。没有血。还没有。

Carl彻底松开了Anthony的手。

Anthony的心跳也停了。绝望从藏身的角落扩张，席卷全身。他等着自己的血统醒来，肆无忌惮地伤害他喜欢的人、他接近的人。他等着血不可避免地从自己手上滴下来。

可那没有发生。刀子仍然贴在Carl衬衫上。

Anthony尝试活动右手，用他自己的意志。因为Carl就那么看着他。

折刀动了一下，Anthony屏住呼吸。然后——折刀离开了Carl的身体，移向别处。Anthony的手松开，刀子掉在地上，变回一片无害的金属。

Anthony重新开始呼吸，他被突然的新鲜空气哽住了。释然让他眩晕，他的手掌贴在Carl身上，感觉到完好的皮肤。Carl的脉搏清晰有力，他的胳膊环在Anthony肩膀上。

Anthony把脸埋在Carl肩上，低声呜咽。Anthony是我的了。这个念头一闪而过。Carl把 Anthony拉进怀里，巨大的欢乐快要把他融化了。

然而还不等两个男孩全然意识到发生了什么，他们发现自己被强大的外力从对方身边分开。A队的主管，还有当天的执行教官和Weiner。

Carl敢说他们是凭空出现的。就像奇迹。世界上的奇迹只会用这种方式发生。Carl想。他庆幸在分开之前，还来得及在Anthony耳边告诉他要克制，忍耐。要等着他。

 

Weiner的办公室比Carl想象得冷清许多。笨重的办公桌、铁皮文件柜、褪色的《签署大宪章》印刷复制品，还有一面美国国旗。没什么书，也没有照片。不过倒是有一张Weiner的州立大学硕士学位证书。

天哪，真惨。Carl想。

他低下头，专心地盯着自己的鞋。油毡地毯被无数双运动鞋磨薄了，好像烂纸覆在地上。Carl忍着使劲蹭鞋底的想法，他怀疑整间屋子的地毯都会给蹭起来。

“喝，孩子。”Weiner说。

不过Carl没看见任何瓶子或杯子。他从眼角看见Weiner在摆弄一个玻璃瓶。Weiner往杯子里倒水，泡腾片嘶嘶冒出气泡，水变成了橘黄色。然后他才发现，和速溶咖啡一起买的搅拌棒用完了，便直接把明显分成两层的水递到Carl面前。

“谢谢，长官。”Carl说。他一点也不渴，出于好奇才尝了一口。完全就是水里加了淀粉和糖的味道。Carl两手抓着杯子，不知放在哪里才好。

Weiner看起来对自己的好意相当满足，他拍拍Carl的肩。Carl一惊，险些把水洒在身上。

“说吧，孩子。Marconi做了什么。”Weiner说，尽可能把声音弄得体贴。他靠坐在办公桌上，抱起胳膊，一只脚点来点去。收缴来的折刀放在一边。

Carl看得胃里难过，他重新把注意力转回自己的鞋上。

“他什么也没做。”Carl说。

“真的。”Weiner说，弯下腰看着Carl，“Elias，是吧？我看过你的心里评估。”

我也看过，长官。Carl想，咬住嘴唇，把微笑收回去。

“你容易害怕，这不奇怪。毕竟你的童年过得太苦了。”

要是他也来拍我的手背，我要扎他一刀。Carl想。

Weiner很幸运，他没有那么关心。他不耐烦地皱起眉头：“Marconi不在这儿，你想怎么说都行。说话，Elias。”

“他什么也没做。”

Weiner低声骂了一句。考虑到他们所在的办公室不怎么大，也不能算低声了。

“我会保护你，懂吗？Marconi会被送到远处，很远很远。”Weiner打着手势，比划出有多么远。“他的记录不好。要是你能证明他，呃，持械——你明白。”Weiner说。

Carl装得和Weiner以为的一样愚钝，他茫然地摇头。

Weiner叹气，从桌上拿过一份记录递给Carl。上边是写好的口供，Anthony威胁并骚扰过他，留了一大块地方给Carl签名。

Carl小心地托着记录，生怕留下指纹——那岂不也等于签名么。

“不会让你白白受委屈。”Weiner说。

他大概会自掏腰包，给我一百块钱。也可能两百块。Carl想。

“我不知道，长官。Marconi没做过这上边写的事情。”

Weiner挫败地骂了一句，这回很是响亮。

“无意冒犯，长官。但是……Marconi只是担心。他——”Carl擦了擦膝盖，提起精神，“他的教父生病了，他很担心。”

“Marconi还有亲戚？”Weiner脱口而出，随机意识到不对，清了下嗓子，“我没听说过。”

“他没跟别人提过。但是我能证明，他经常、经常跟我说。”Carl说。

Weiner没有回答。Carl认为他在斟酌。

“你能证明？”Weiner眯起眼睛，小心地问。

Carl用力点头。

“唔。”Weiner说。他从桌边上滑下来，顺手把刚才的文件塞进碎纸机。Carl他重又盯着鞋子，在碎纸机和Weiner的破钢笔刮纸的声音里出神。

“他的监护人现在住在哪儿？靠什么生活？”

“伊利诺伊，州界上的小城市。”Carl说，“有退休金。”

Weiner满意地哼了一声，继续写。

他把墨迹未干的新文件递给Carl，Carl松了口气。那上面写着Marconi因表现良好，获准去探望生病的监护人。Carl从头到尾看了两遍，用Weiner的钢笔在末尾签上名字。

Weiner扯回文件，扔在桌上。他冲门口挑了挑下巴，示意Carl可以走了。

 

Carl走下办公楼台阶，他还没法相信发生了什么。运动场上没人，食堂门口也没有。看来他错过午饭了。Carl从没见过教养院这么安静。他觉得自己像是被撕了下去，又用胶带粘回来。他慢慢走进宿舍，另外十五双眼睛立刻转向他。

Carl发现自己不很在乎。就像Bruce说的，他变得无所顾忌了。Carl径直穿过去，抱住Anthony的肩膀，把脸埋在他肩上。有人窃窃私语，有人不安地扭动身子。不过Anthony把Carl拉近。

“你在伊利诺伊州有个生病的教父。靠退休金活着，你得去探望他。”Carl在他耳边说。

“所以？”

“所以你得承认，去探望他。可能……一定会很久，避开感恩节庆典。”Carl说。

有人故意大声咳嗽。Bruce打了那人一拳。

Anthony扣在Carl背上的手收紧了。他听懂了，Carl想，我要么特别好懂，要么特别幸运。

“你跟Motter不一样，好吗？我们会去找你。”

“明白，Boss。我先去外边看看。”Anthony说。

 

第二天，Anthony就拿到了他的汽车票。他也是在凌晨走的，只拿着一套换洗衣服。没睡醒的主管教官大声打哈欠，让Anthony上车。Anthony回头看了看宿舍，就坐上面包车离开了。

Carl的生活没有变得特别糟糕。没人故意挑衅，他们只是都躲着他，认为他疯了。Bruce还照常跟Carl黏在一块儿，他也不再提“保持地位”这回事。他们俩都开始忙将来的生活，准备大考，填各种表格。

Joe更加孤僻，躲着原来的哥们儿。他有时跟Carl或Bruce说说话。

Bark进了成人监狱。

那也是一个凌晨。三个教官把他生生从宿舍楼里拖了出去。Bark时而哀求、时而高声咒骂。他的主管教官用警棍一下又一下打他的背，整个教养院里都能听见声音。当天晨会上，Weiner提都没提这件事，反复强调感恩节庆典。

原来看着那么远的将来，一下子就到了。Bruce得到了奖学金，跟捐助人代表握手。地方报纸还拍了照片。Joe是第二名，不过奖学金绕过他，给了第三名。Carl依稀记得第三名是跟Anthony同一批来的，他希望不是那个猥亵犯。

教官们被Weiner指使得脚不沾地，清扫、布置，以便迎接捐助人和他们的儿女，有信托基金的男孩和女孩们。两个得奖学金的荣誉学生要发言，得有人先带他们理发，买套像样的衣服。Bruce被抓去训练，Carl几乎见不到他。不过，还是没人来找他的麻烦。

Carl躲开那一团混乱，安静地填自己的申请表。他想应聘社工档案员。是的，我非常感激教养院，有回报社会的意图。是的，我擅长记录、书写，并且沉稳可靠……

当时应该说大西洋城，那样就近了。Carl想。他在表格里填上“母亲（已故）”、“父亲（不明）”。

感恩节在紧张到麻木的气氛里按时到来。Weiner急着抹掉公园混战和Bark留下的影响，训练男孩们唱国歌，还分声部。这让庆典变得数倍地可怕。出席众人也没劲得要命，大多都是老头儿、老太太，要么就是小孩子，没有好看的千金小姐或者少爷。

成箱买来的人造纤维硬领勒得Carl发痒。合唱团在稀稀拉拉的掌声里下了台，Carl一点也受不了了，他趁乱钻到后台，逃出了会场。

Carl本没有什么计划，不过，他发现自己走到了围墙缺口对面时，也并没十分惊讶。

他看着缺口里露出的一丝城市灯火，长长地叹了口气。他靠在墙上，无意识地扣碎成小块的贴砖。

一连串脚步声响起，Carl没有动，他知道那是谁。

Bruce一边跑，一边把打过蜡的头发恢复原状。“我看你敢笑！”他说，靠在Carl身边。他也长长地叹气。

“早知道Bark是软蛋。”Bruce说。

“别念念不忘，好吗？他都走了。”Carl说。

“又不是死了。”Bruce说。

Carl知道他只是想多聊聊“里边”的事，因为他们很快就要离开了。他拍拍Bruce的肩膀。

“我打赌你不知道我的线人从哪儿来。”Bruce说。

Carl愣了，随即大笑。Bruce莫名其妙地看着他。

“抱歉，哥们儿。想到了别的事上。”Carl说，忍住笑。

“我想介绍你们认识来着。我是说——”Bruce摊开手，有些词把他难住了，“后来又觉得，出去以后再见也不晚。”

“你也有人等着。”Carl说。

“嘿，你不也一样。”Bruce用手肘戳戳他，“Anthony待你正经不错。”

Carl低下头，什么也没说。

“真的，你不信？”Bruce认真起来，“我知道你总觉得外边更——更大，但是……”

他的声音忽然顿住，看上去好像受了相当的惊吓。Carl不由得也紧张起来，顺着他的视线看向围墙缺口。

那儿有只手，使劲扒着铁杆和水泥相连接的地方。他们听到外边有人骂了一句，声音相当熟悉。然后Anthony从缺口翻了过来。

他看到Carl和Bruce，愣了一下，紧接着露出一个微笑。

真傻。Carl想，但他发现自己也跟着傻笑。

Anthony从墙上跳下来，外套被铁丝刮了好几道口子。不等他站稳，就被Carl和Bruce围住。一堆问题朝他扑过去，Anthony得意非常，好像被电视台采访是的。Carl几乎真的要生气了。

“你要怎么出去？”Carl问。

“你们肯定不会扔下我不管，对吧。”Anthony说，透过睫毛看向Carl。他的头发长了，有一绺落在额头上。他好像也更高、更壮实了。总之，Anthony看起来长大了许多。

是皮夹克衬的。他穿皮夹克比穿衬衫好看。Carl想，希望自己没有脸红。

“哥们儿，你混得挺像样。”Bruce说，还在兴奋。他郑重地点点头，表示Anthony过了自己这一关。

Anthony咧嘴一笑：“我有了份工作。”他想了想，又补充：“搭档还挺可爱的。金发妞儿。”

Bruce立刻皱起眉头。Anthony大笑。

“别被金发妞儿给卖了。”Carl说。

“怎么，你也信了。”Anthony竟然笑得更开心了。Carl拉过他的手，看到指腹上有淤青——他握拳太使劲，被指虎勒的。还有水泥、铁丝留下的擦伤。

“放心，Boss。你的固定资产好好的。”Anthony说，抽回手。他在皮夹克的口袋里乱掏，最后拿出一台傻瓜相机。外壳裂了一道，用胶带缠上了。但那也是相机，还能用。

Bruce的皱眉越来越深：“说真的，哥们儿。你那位搭档叫什么名字？”

Anthony只是翻了下眼睛：“去那边站好。”

他不熟练地调好相机，架在水泥块上。Carl把他拉到自己手边，Bruce在另一边，看着还对Anthony的“搭档”疑虑重重。Anthony往下滑了一点，免得照到被铁丝网划出的口子。

Carl握住Anthony的手。也许拍不到照片里，不过他们会记得。

我害怕。因为外边真的很吓人。Carl想。不过，现在我感觉好些了。

他们从没有过地安静，并肩站着，等指示灯由绿变红，然后——咔擦。

 

 

END


End file.
